Too Young Or Too Naive? Maybe Both?
by CrazyBade
Summary: Sabrina has been dating Bradley for two years. She's been filming Girl Meets World for about 3 years now. When Sabrina realizes that there's gonna be a relationship between Lucas and Maya, will she be able to separate real life from fiction? Or, will the guilt eat her? (Real Life. Give it a chance. It's good if you like Brabrina and Lucaya)
1. Chapter 1

"I love you, Maya." Peyton whispered as Lucas, holding onto the blonde's face.

Sabrina froze again. "I…uh…"

It always made her feel guilty shooting this scene. This was her and Peyton's tenth time trying to film this scene. It was supposed to be such an easy thing to do too. Sabrina's script had shown that she was supposed to say the L word back to him as soon as Lucas grabbed Maya's face. Then Maya and Lucas would share a passionate kiss scene. Sabrina just kept missing up every time though. The blonde wasn't doing it on purpose. Of course not. She just had a hard time following through because every time Peyton grabbed at her face, she saw her brown-eyed boyfriend. It was supposed to be him touching her like this, not Peyton. She was supposed to be saying, "I love you", to her boyfriend, not Peyton.

 _Get it together, Sabrina!_

She chanted to herself as she shook her head, trying to keep herself in check for the scene.

 _It's not Peyton touching you. It's Lucas. And you're not you. You're Maya remember._

It didn't matter what she told herself though. Sabrina just couldn't keep that guilty feeling from reappearing.

Sabrina stepped away from Peyton. His hands dropped from her face. "I'm sorry again." She sighed. "I don't know what's going on with me."

The director exhaled. "It's best you figure it out soon then, Sabrina."

Sabrina just stood there in an awkward stance, staring at everyone with an apologetic expression.

Peyton looked at the blonde in confusion.

 _What's up with her? She's never done this before._

The director called out in irritation. "It looks like that's a wrap for now."

Then he left.

No one was angry with Sabrina. They were all just panicking over not being able to finish this episode. The filming for "Girl Meets the "L" Word" should've been finished last week. What was going on with her? That's what everyone in the room was asking themselves. This was so unlike Sabrina.

Rowan rushed up to her. "Sab, are you ok?"

Sabrina mumbled. "Yes…I mean I don't know." She stuttered, sighing. "I don't know what's going on with me." The blonde ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

Sensing Sabrina's clear sign of distress, Rowan's eyes lit up with an idea. "Why don't we go get some lunch, just the two of us, and we can talk about it." She suggested. The brunette's stomach grumbled, making Rowan giggle. "Cause' I'm starving."

Sabrina let out a light laugh. Rowan was so adorable. "Yeah, let's do that."

As Sabrina followed Rowan out of the studio, she took one last glance at Peyton, sighing.

 _I need to find a way to do this scene. Why can't I? It's just acting._

Sabrina tried to keep telling herself the same thing over and over again. Nothing changed though.

It didn't matter if it was just acting. Sabrina still felt horribly guilty even just thinking about kissing any other guy besides her boyfriend; besides Brad.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously on, "Too Young."**_

 _I need to find a way to do this scene. Why can't I? It's just acting._

 _Sabrina tried to keep telling herself the same thing over and over again. Nothing changed though._

 _It didn't matter if it was just acting. Sabrina still felt horribly guilty even just thinking about kissing any other guy besides her boyfriend; besides Brad._

Sabrina set her bowl of Macaroni & Cheese on the table. She pulled out her chair and plopped down, groaning. "Rowan, what am I doing?"

Rowan shrugged. "That's a good question." She took a forkful of her mango salad into her mouth, chewing. Swallowing, she asked. "Do you even know why you keep freezing on that one scene?"

Sabrina pulled her blonde hair into a messy bun before replying, "I think so." She picked up her spoon, tapping it on the table in a nervous manner. "See, I think-"

After about the tenth clank, Rowan reached across the table and stole the utensil from her best friend's hand. "Stop doing that." She chuckled, setting the spoon back on the table. "Now what were you saying?" Rowan asked her concerned.

"It may be because of Bradley." Sabrina mumbled before picking up her spoon again, narrowing her eyes slightly at Rowan as if she was daring her to try it again. She put a spoonful of her desired lunch into her mouth, sighing in pleasure. The warm cheese coated her throat. It gave her a sense of comfort. The cheese was so delicious and warm, especially on such a chilly afternoon like this one.

Rowan looked bewildered. "What?" She pushed her plate away from her after finishing. "What are you taking about?"

Sabrina set the spoon back in her bowl. "I don't want to kiss Peyton because of Brad." She said it like it was obvious.

Rowan arched an eyebrow.

Sabrina elaborated, mumbling. "I don't feel too good about kissing anyone else."

Rowan opened her mouth for a second before she chuckled. "That's acting." She stated, rolling her brown eyes in a playful manner. "You're an actress, Sabrina." She stared at her friend in amusement. "You've never had any problems before."

Sabrina nodded. "I know." She sighed. "I also never…well I also never have been in a real relationship before him." The blonde admitted, shrugging. "It was never a problem then."

Rowan just smiled. "It'll get easier, Sab."

Sabrina pursed her lips together, responding. "You're right." She breathed, pausing. "It will because…because I'm gonna break up with him." She finished, stumbling over her sentence. Just thinking about ending her relationship with Bradley killed her inside, but what else was she supposed to do? Her career was more important, right? That's what she told herself. If being in a relationship was messing with her career than she had no choice but to end it, right? Maybe she just wasn't ready for one.

Rowan's jaw dropped. "Sabrina, that…that wasn't what I was getting at." She responded, shocked.

The blonde tried her best to control her watering eyes and the huge lump that was beginning to form in her throat as she waved her off. "I know," The distraught teen whispered, "but…but it's what I'm going to do."

Rowan just had one thought in her mind.

 _How is Bradley going to feel? They're Brabrina. Their two year anniversary was just around the corner; December 4. They're meant to be together._

After all, Bradley was another good friend of Rowan's as well. How was he going to take it?

 _What's going to happen now?_

Rowan looked astounded about her friend's nonchalance over such a decision. "You might regret it, Sabrina." The brunette tried again.

Sabrina looked up at her and bit her lip, tugging at it with her teeth. "Maybe so," She said with a weakened smile, "but…but I'm still going to."

"You'll hurt him, Sabrina!" The brunette said this as a way to get Sabrina to realize the full impact of the situation.

Still though, Sabrina's mind didn't change.

"He'll hurt even more if he stays with me." She retorted, convinced.

Sabrina shrugged. She tried her hardest to hide the fact that she was indeed feeling excruciating pain over this. "We're so young." She tried to laugh it off, but it was shakier than normal. "Too young." Looking at Rowan straight in her brown-eyes, she spoke with a confidence that took all her strength to find. The strong emotion took over any feelings of remorse as she stated, "We're just too young to love anyways."

Sabrina leaned back in her seat, exhaling. "Bradley will figure that out."

Rowan stared at Sabrina with disappointment and a hint of disgust written all over her face.

 _Or he'll be crushed. How could you do this to him?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on, "Too Young".**

 _Sabrina pursed her lips together, responding. "You're right." She breathed, pausing. It took a few seconds before she continued, "It will because…because I'm gonna break up with him." She finished, stumbling over her sentence. Just thinking about ending her relationship with Bradley killed her inside, but what else was she supposed to do? Her career was more important, right? That's what she told herself. If being in a relationship was messing with her career than she had no choice but to end it, right? Maybe she just wasn't ready for one._

 _Rowan's jaw dropped. "Sabrina, that…that wasn't what I was getting at." She responded, shocked._

 _The blonde tried her best to control her watering eyes and the huge lump that was beginning to form in her throat as she waved her off. "I know," The distraught teen whispered, "but…but it's what I'm going to do."_

A rapid knock sounded off from the outside of her living room door. Sabrina quickly got up from the couch and opened the door.

There stood Bradley on the doorstep with a worried look on his face. "B, what's wrong? You sounded really nervous on the phone." He questioned her as he tried to bring her into a soothing, warm embrace. Sabrina longed for the feeling of his strong arms around her, but she knew she couldn't anymore. She made her decision and as much as it made her heart ache, she was going to stick with that decision. It wouldn't be fair to take such a caring gesture from him only to hurt him right after. Who would do that to someone? She sure as hell wasn't going to.

That's mainly the reason why Sabrina stepped back from him right before he could touch her. "Hey Bradley." Sabrina kept an emotionless expression on her face as she turned her back on him. If she tried to force a smile then she would just break and start crying. What was there to smile about? If she frowned then she would only see that loving gaze on Bradley's face, and she just didn't think she could handle that from him. The blonde patted a seat on the couch.

As soon as Sabrina stepped away from his hug, Bradley felt nervous himself. That was never a good sign in a relationship with someone. Bradley didn't have to work with N.A.S.A to understand that. It scared him. He took a seat next to her though and turned his legs away from her, folding his hands together. "What is it, Sabrina?" He questioned, whispering. To an extent, Bradley already knew. He just desperately didn't want to believe that she would do this to him, to them. That's why any situation other than an, "I love you" from her, escaped his teenage mind.

"Look, this isn't easy for me to tell you." Sabrina started off, staring down at her cloudy-grey carpet. The color matched her mood. Sabrina was so confused. Her young mind was all clouded with sadness and heartbreak. She was feeling extremely grey at the moment as she took in the downcast look on Bradley's face. This hurt her as much as it hurt him. She could only hope he would understand that. She continued, "I….I think its best if we," She bit her lip as she tried to control her watering eyes, but it was getting harder. Bradley looked up at her and he knew.

He felt his own eyes start to water, but he was able to control them.

Bradley couldn't let Sabrina see him break down. He wouldn't let her see him in complete humiliation. "If we break up." He swallowed, finishing her sentence.

Completely silent, Sabrina turned her head around to face him. She only nodded her head at him.

His brown-eyes barley glimmered with wetness before they turned darker. Bradley clapped his hands together, standing up from the couch. "I should be going then." He sounded calm. He tried to remain calm, but something inside him snapped as he turned around to face her.

 _She's really doing this, isn't she? It's almost our 2 year anniversary and she's breaking up with me._

Bradley quickly stuck his hands in his coat pocket as soon as he felt them both tighten. Oh, he was so heading to the gym with Austin after this crap was over with. He was going punch shit in. The boxing ring sounded pretty damn good to him right now.

 _She's just throwing us away and she's not even giving me a damn reason._

Bradley tossed his head back and released a subtle growl in the back of his throat. It was so subtle though that Sabrina didn't hear it come from him. The lump in her throat grew bigger though. Sabrina didn't need to hear the growl. She already knew she was hurting him. She didn't need an action from him to justify that.

Bradley lifted his head back up and stared at the wall behind him.

 _So much for our promise…_

Bradley's mind trailed off as his teeth grit in aggravation. He swiftly turned around to face her, taking a band roughly off his finger as he did so. He slammed it on the coffee table in front of him and said in a low, cold voice. "I won't be needing that anymore, will I Sabrina!"

It wasn't a question. It was stated as a fact.

Sabrina's eyebrows rose in confusion until he lifted his hand and she saw what he slammed on the coffee table; his promise ring. Her heart dropped to her stomach and a tear leaked out of her eye, but Bradley was too pissed off to notice. She wiped it away just as Bradley leaned over the coffee table. He looked her in the eye, glaring. "You could do whatever the hell you want with your own!" He spit out in disgust, standing back up straight. "I'm done with you!"

He walked across the living room, shouting. "I never needed you!"

The door slammed as he walked out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously on, "Too Young".**

 _So much for our promise…_

 _Bradley's mind trailed off as his teeth grit in aggravation. He swiftly turned around to face her, taking a band roughly off his finger as he did so. He slammed it on the coffee table in front of him and said in a low, cold voice. "I won't be needing that anymore, will I Sabrina!"_

 _It wasn't a question. It was stated as a fact._

 _Sabrina's eyebrows rose in confusion until he lifted his hand and she saw what he slammed on the coffee table; his promise ring. Her heart dropped to her stomach and a tear leaked out of her eye, but Bradley was too pissed off to notice. She wiped it away just as Bradley leaned over the coffee table. He looked her in the eye, glaring. "You can do whatever the hell you want with your own!" He spit out in disgust, standing back up straight. "I'm done with you!"_

 _He walked across the living room, shouting. "I never needed you!"_

 _The door slammed as he walked out of the house._

It was only a second after the door slammed when Sabrina broke. Salty tears poured out of her eyes as she stared at the door he just ran out of. Just as Sabrina thought she found the strength to stop crying, her head turned to the side, and all it took was seeing his promise ring discarded on the coffee table for to start sobbing uncontrollably again. The blonde teen sobbed for a little while longer. She put her face in her hands as she leaned back into the couch. She just wanted Brad to scoop her up and set her on his lap like he usually did when she was hurting. He would always wrap his arms around her and whisper sweet words into her ear until she calmed down. Then he would kiss on her forehead right before telling her that she was the most important person in the world to him. More hysterical sobs came out of Sabrina as she realized that she would never feel that again with him. Sabrina would never hear that from him again.

 _I'm done with you!_

 _I never needed you!_

 _You can do whatever the hell you want with your own!_

In a fit of rage and angst, Sabrina picked up Bradley's promise ring and threw it at the wall with a force. It made a tiny clang against the wall and that only made Sabina take her own off and throw it at the same wall. As she heard the second clang against the wall, Sabrina knew it was over. They were over.

It took a couple minutes before Sabrina grabbed her Samsung. She touched the screen, scrolling down her contacts list until she reached Rowan. She sent her a quick text that read:

 **Please come over.**

Her phone beeped in a quick second and all it read was:

 _I'm already here._

Rowan didn't even have to receive a text for her to know that Sabrina needed her.

Sabrina gasped and quickly ran over to her door. She pulled it open and pulled her best friend into a tight hug, crying. "It hurts so much!" She mumbled into the brunette's neck. "Did…did I do the right thing?"

Rowan held onto her friend tighter as she led her over to the couch. She let Sabrina cry on her shoulder, asking. "Do you think you did the right thing?" Rowan was always the wise one. It didn't matter how young she was to anyone. She was still that teen and always would be that teen who wrote an entire essay based on feminism. People read it and thought it was a college essay for crying out loud. Rowan had sense. She was so like her character Riley and so unlike her at the same time.

Sabrina looked up at her best friend with red patches around her exhausted eyes. "I…I don't even know anymore." She whispered. Troubled, she continued, "He was so angry Rowan." She bit her lip, admitting. "More than that though, he was so hurt and he looked so filled with aggression as he left." Her voice cracked and she let out a sniff. "I…I didn't want to hurt him."

Rowan looked up at her with a sympathetic gaze. "But you did, Sabrina." Rowan wasn't accusing her. She was simply stating a fact.

Sabrina did hurt him and Rowan just wasn't about to let that pass by like it was nothing. She cared about Brad. Sure, she loved Sabrina, but she wasn't happy with how she treated Bradley at all. Rowan thought she could've handled the situation better. How would she know though? Rowan was only 14.

"I know."

That was the only thing Sabrina said back. Was else could she say to her? She did hurt him. Sabrina wasn't about to deny that fact.

The question was how much?

 **Yes, Guest. I know that Bradley and Sabrina broke up two months ago. However, that doesn't stop the passion that I have for those two together. I will continue to write about them because it makes me happy and many other people too. Aw, Roybrina fluff. There will be plenty more of that. Oh, as well Lucaya and Brabrina. Stay tuned and review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on, "Too Young."**

 _Sabrina looked up at her best friend with red patches around her exhausted eyes. "I…I don't even know anymore." She whispered. Troubled, she continued, "He was so angry Rowan." She bit her lip, admitting. "More than that though, he was so hurt and he looked so filled with aggression as he left." Her voice cracked and she let out a sniff. "I…I didn't want to hurt him."_

 _Rowan looked up at her with a sympathetic gaze. "But you did, Sabrina." Rowan wasn't accusing her. She was simply stating a fact._

 _Sabrina did hurt him and Rowan just wasn't about to let that pass by like it was nothing. She cared about Brad. Sure, she loved Sabrina, but she wasn't happy with how she treated Bradley at all. Rowan thought she could've handled the situation better. How would she know though? Rowan was only 14._

" _I know."_

 _That was the only thing Sabrina said back. Was else could she say to her? She did hurt him. Sabrina wasn't about to deny that fact._

 _The question was how much?_

 **This chapter is going to be all about checking in with Bradley after Sabrina dumped him. Austin North and Jake Short will both make an appearance. It will be all about how he's truly feeling. We saw him angry with a lot of aggression, obviously, and had a glimpse in his thoughts on chapter 3. However, this chapter will focus more on Bradley's true emotions now that he's alone. Well, he's not alone. He's alone with his boys:) What better way for them to make Bradley feel better then to have a guy's trip to the gym to punch it out? There isn't one! Lol. Here we go. Chapter 5. (P.S:** _ **I'M**_ **not hating on Sabrina. I love her dearly. However, this is all** _ **Bradley's**_ **feelings. Right now he probably is close to hating her! Put yourself in his shoes ok.)**

Bradley tightened his fists and stood shoulder length apart. He let out a snarl and started swinging at the blue punching bag in front of him. ".I never needed her!" The teen grunted. The brown-haired angered teen swung his foot for a kick next and it hit the bag dead in the center. The hard impact of it made him growl. "It doesn't even matter." He scowled as he punched the bag again, adding more force. He closed his eyes tightly and started rambling, "She's just a little bitch that I was lucky to be ridden of." His expression shown a pleased smirk after. A couple seconds later, he slowed down until he finally took a deep breath and dropped his fists back to his sides.

Brad came to a hurtful realization. "I…I" He stuttered, closing his eyes tightly again. It pained him for even thinking such a thing. The heart-broken teen couldn't help it though. "I never should've dated her." He finally breathed out hoarsely as he walked toward the bench to sit down. Taking a warm towel, he wiped his forehead and the back of his neck. He mumbled, "Sabrina only hurt me and…and she doesn't even care." His voice cracked.

Bradley tossed the dirty towel down on the floor.

Jake opened his mouth to respond, but came up with nothing. He had never been in a relationship long enough to know how much pain his, "Mighty Med", co-star was in. Jake looked at Austin who sighed. Unlike Jake, Austin knew the pain that his best friend was going through right now. He walked over to Bradley and set his hand on his shoulder, saying the only words he could think of. "I'm sure that's not true, man." At Bradley's death glare, Austin quickly back tracked his statement. "I mean I know she hurt you, but I also know that she does care." He elaborated in a firm manner.

Bradley let out an amused snort at Austin's comment. Then heavy silence feel upon them again as he returned to this thoughts.

 _Yep! She sure cares alright! That must be why she dumped me and didn't even give me a damn reason. That must be why after I roughly slammed my promise ring on the table in front of her, she didn't even flinch. If she cared about me at all then she would have given me some kind of reaction. But no, nothing._

 _Nothing!_

 _Nothing!_

 _Nothing!_

As soon as Bradley felt a lone tear come to his eye, his head drooped down.

 _Just like our failed relationship. It meant nothing to her._

"Come on, bro. It's Sabrina." Jake spoke up from behind them.

Bradley lifted his head up and turned around. "So?"

Jake stepped up to him, raising an eyebrow. "Are you really telling me right now that you believe Sabrina has it in her to actually treat someone like this?"

Bradley opened his mouth to retort, but Jake rose a hand to stop him. "No, I'm not believing it!" He shook his head, convinced. "There's got to be a big enough reason for her to break up with you," He paused before he continued, "and…and I don't think it has to do with you Brad." He shrugged. "There's got to be something bigger going on here."

Austin licked his lip before he responded. "Jake could be right." He agreed. "What did Sabrina tell you exactly, man?"

Bradley was quick to respond with frustration. "She said she didn't want to be with me anymore!"

Jake scrunched his eyebrows together.

That couldn't be right, could it? Sabrina loves him. Matter-of-fact, if Jake remember correctly, it was just last month that Sabrina called him up all excited to tell him what she got Bradley for their upcoming anniversary in December. Her feelings couldn't change that fast, could they?

Jake looked back up at him before he asked, "Are you sure that's what she said?"

Bradley narrowed his eyes at him. "Of course that's what she freaking said." He snapped as he hopped off the bench. "I wouldn't be here beating the shit out of a freaking punching bag if that wasn't what she said, Jake."

"Bradman," Austin walked over to the agitated teen. "You need to calm down, dude."

Bradley sighed. "Look, that's what she said." He exhaled, swallowing. "She said that she thought it would be best if we broke up ok." Bradley's throat tightened as he looked back up at him.

Austin was the first to respond. "Oh," He chuckled.

It was almost like he something dawned on him.

Bradley's eyes widened. He glared at his friend. "What the fuck, dude." He scowled. "It's not funny alright."

Austin quickly shook his head. "I'm not laughing about that, bro." He looked up at him and his eyes appeared eager. "I'm laughing at the fact that you think Sabrina broke up with you because she didn't want to be with you."

Bradley narrowed his eyes into thin slits as he questioned, "What are you talking about?"

Jake was confused too.

"Look," Austin jumped onto the bench and stared them both down like he was on stage or something, "when a girl starts off with, "I think its best if we don't," He made a dramatic pause, grinning. "It means of either two things." The blonde guy clapped his hands together, still grinning. "One, she actually doesn't want to be with you."

Bradley glared from his place on the floor. "No shit, Sherlock."

"Or," Austin snapped before he finished, "it means that she feels something is holding her back _from_ being with you!"

Austin jumped off. "I could swear on my grandma's grave that's it the latter."

Jake stared at him with a weird expression. "Your grandma isn't dead."

Austin shrugged. "It's an expression."

"It's a dumb one." Jake mumbled.

Austin ignored him.

Bradley cracked a tiny smile after thinking Austin's words over. "You think Sabrina still wants to be with me?" A bit of hope rose inside of him.

Austin chuckled, smirking. "God, I hope so," He let out a theatrical sigh before he continued, "or you'll just end up being an irritated asshole but for months, or even years," He shivered at such a dreaded thought, "and I don't want to deal with that from you."

Jake snickered.

Bradley rolled his eyes at them both, grinning. "Whatever." Then his face took to a serious one. "What…what do you think is holding her back, if anything?" He sighed.

"Now _that_ I do not know." Austin responded.

Bradley facial expression turned back into a frown.

Jake quickly patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it though, bro." He grinned. "We'll help you figure it out."

Bradley smiled up at his friends. "Thanks guys."

Austin playfully pushed Brad's shoulder. "You bet."

 **I bet you guys were surprised with this chapter. So now Bradley has some hope that Sabrina still wants to be with him. Is Jake and Austin right? Stay tuned in and review to find out more:) Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously on, "Too Young."**

 _Austin quickly shook his head. "I'm not laughing about that, bro." He looked up at him and his eyes appeared eager. "I'm laughing at the fact that you think Sabrina broke up with you because she didn't want to be with you."_

 _Bradley narrowed his eyes into thin slits as he questioned, "What are you talking about?"_

 _Jake was confused too._

" _Look," Austin jumped onto the bench and stared them both down like he was on stage or something, "when a girl starts off with, "I think its best if we don't," He made a dramatic pause, grinning. "It means of either two things." The blonde guy clapped his hands together, still grinning. "One, she actually doesn't want to be with you."_

 _Bradley glared from his place on the floor. "No shit, Sherlock."_

" _Or," Austin snapped before he finished, "it means that she feels something is holding her back from being with you!"_

 **There will be some slight Brabrina in this chapter. There just isn't any face to face communication quite yet is all. Why? Well, because all it would accomplish is a nasty altercation between them. The two aren't ready for that right now. Sabrina broke Bradley's heart as well as her own. Bradley just found out that Sabrina might have only broke up with him because she felt like she didn't have a choice. Is that the truth? You'll have to just read along to find out. However, it's also important to remember that Bradley yelled some hurtful comments towards her. You know, stuff like, "I never needed you", and "I'm done with you." The fact that he also pulled off his promise ring, the symbol of their love, and slammed it down in front of her. Then straight after yelled, "You can do whatever the hell you want with your own!" It's safe to say that Bradley cut Sabrina pretty damn deep guys, understandingly so though. Likewise, that crap doesn't just go away on its own. Don't think for a second that a huge boulder didn't crush her heart after Brad screamed that shit at her. It broke her. Nevertheless, Sabrina crushed Brad the second she broke up with him. Let's be honest though. When someone is hurting emotionally, they often say crap that they tend to regret later. So yeah, Bradley is in the wrong just as much as Sabrina is right now. How much do you want to bet that Sabrina is just going to get over something like that? I'm just saying that I would keep your bets incredibly low. It won't happen. At least not right now. Let's start off with a text and see where things go from there. Who do you think is going to send the first text? Who will give in first? Sabrina or Bradley? Read on. By the way, this chapter is set three days after the previous chapter. In this chapter, Sabrina is back at the set with Girl Meets World and Bradley is back filming Mighty Med as well. Now that she broke up with Brad, will she be able to finally accomplish that scene with Peyton? Oh, and this chapter is filled with tons of Lucaya romance and Peybrina friendship for those of you who enjoy their interaction.**

Sabrina picked up her water bottle and took a drink. It was hard to swallow because her throat felt raw and sore from all the crying she put herself through over the weekend. Sabrina thought about not coming, but she knew she had no choice. The reason she broke up with Bradley was because she felt like their relationship was interfering with her acting. Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest after realizing that she didn't have a relationship anymore. Her relationship with Bradley wouldn't be referred to as a "relationship" now. Instead, it would just be referred to as another "past relationship". It was a past relationship that she had to learn to let go of, she knew. Bradley was now supposed to be just a meaningless ex-boyfriend to her. At least, that's what she felt like she had to label him as, and it hurt her to do so. Wasn't he more than that? Weren't they partners-in-crime once upon a time? Wasn't he her best friend?

Sabrina looked down at the floor, sighing. She quietly mumbled, "It's really over."

The blonde didn't have many tears to shed anymore. Over the weekend, Sabrina slowly begin to acknowledge the cold truth that she wasn't Bradley's girlfriend anymore. It helped to convince herself that she was perfectly fine. However, she knew deep down inside that the only person she was kidding was herself. She tried to pretend that she would never miss their crazy trips to photo booths together, and his amazing piggy back rides. She tried to push away the thought of him climbing into her window at 10:00 at night. It was always just for the simple fact of wanting to see her. Those were usually the days after the two hadn't seen each other for weeks on end because of their hectic schedules though. Brad would always toss an arm around her even though she knew that he hated spooning while sleeping. It didn't matter to him though. Sure, he was uncomfortable, but she wasn't, and that's all that mattered to him.

Sabrina cracked a small smile. She held it for a short second before it dropped back into a defeated frown.

 _I have to let this go. I have to let him go. I…I did the right thing. I know I did._

Sabrina closed her eyes tightly, thinking.

 _It'll get easier. It just has too._

Opening her eyes, Sabrina forced a smile on her face. She got off the stool that she was on in the break room and rounded the corner. She entered the living room set, and it was then when she saw everyone laughing and talking, that she knew. It was time for her to hit rewind, take on faith, and start over. It was the only way Sabrina would be able to heal. You might later hear that this specific life experience was what gave her the inspiration to write her new song; The Middle of Starting Over.

Spotting Peyton, she walked over to him. That forced smile was still on her face as she said, "Hey, are you ready to do this?"

Peyton looked over at her. "The better question is, are you?" He asked, concerned. "You…uh…you didn't seem so good last time, Sabrina."

"Are you ok now?'

Sabrina looked him dead in the eyes. The girl took a deep breath before responding, "I'm learning to be."

Peyton didn't quite understand, but hearing her voice waver he decided to leave it alone. It was obvious that Sabrina went through something that hurt her. Peyton wasn't about to make it worse by pressuring her. If she felt even slightly better than that was enough.

He patted her shoulder, smiling. "I'm glad."

It was about ten more minutes before the directed called out to everyone that it was time to start filming. Sabrina took another sip of her water before she hurried over to take her place. She took a seat on the bed that was supposed to be Maya's bed, her feet hanging off the side. Her body faced the angled camera pointed at her.

The director walked over to her and asked, "You think you'll be able to finish this time, Sabrina?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah."

The director grinned and walked out of her shot.

He nodded at his assistant director. The assistant director spoke with volume, "Roll it."

Sabrina waited patiently for her que to begin. The assistant direction then looked at someone in the back, probably one of the camera men, before he turned around again. "Thirteen, take one."

 _Here goes nothing._ Sabrina took a deep breath. _And everything._ Her eyes closed.

Then she heard the director yell out, "Action!"

That was her que to begin. She knew she couldn't mess this up again. Her eyes slowly opened, and she wasn't Sabrina right then.

She was Maya.

Maya heard a knocking on her bedroom window and her eyebrows raised in confusion. She got off her bed and looked out her window.

"Cut!"

Sabrina jumped and turned around from the cut out window. "What happened?"

The director rolled his eyes and sent a glare towards Peyton who blushed, embarrassed. "Peyton walked into the scene a little too soon."

Sabrina smirked at her blonde friend. "Seriously, Peyton?"

Peyton raised his hands and laughed. "I was confused!"

Everyone chuckled at his mistake. Once the laughter subsided, the assistant director shouted again. "Thirteen, take two."

Sabrina pushed Peyton's shoulder in a playful manner. Then she walked over and sat back on the bed. The assistant director held a slate in front of Sabrina's face and snapped it shut.

The director shouted, "And action!"

Maya heard a knocking on her bedroom window and her eyebrows raised in confusion. She got off her bed and looked out her window. Upon seeing Lucas, Maya groaned and pushed her window open. "What do you want, Lucas?"

Lucas sighed. "Maya, can we talk?"

Maya rolled her blue-eyes and moved aside to allow him to come in. "There's nothing to talk about, Lucas." A sigh came out of the girl's mouth as she turned her back on him. "You made your choice."

Lucas climbed into her window, saying, "Maya, it wasn't what you thought it was!" He pleaded, "Just let me explain."

Maya swiftly turned back around to face him. "You guys were kissing." She hissed.

Maya's eyes narrowed at him. "I saw all I needed to see, Lucas!"

She reached a hand out and pushed against his chest, scowling. "And to be frank, I don't want, nor do I need to hear any of your damn shitty excuses ok!" Maya's eyes turn dark as she calmly whispered. "You need to go."

Lucas gulped. "You're right."

"I…I need to go." He responded, his voice cracking. "I hurt you and…and I need to go."

Maya only nodded her head at him, swallowing. "Bye."

Lucas' eyes slightly watered as he climbed back out of her window. He softy whispered one last thing before he jumped down. "I'm sorry, Maya."

Maya's breath turned ragged as she responded in a tight voice after he was gone. "I'm sorry you decided to cheat on me."

There was a second of silence before the director yelled, "And scene."

Sabrina giggled and walked over to give Peyton a high-five. "Awesome job, Meyer!"

Peyton laughed. "The same to you, Carpenter."

"I'll see you back at the set at 4:30 for the scene with Rowan." The director reminded Sabrina.

Sabrina nodded, "Sounds good."

As the director was speaking to Peyton, Sabrina felt her phone vibrate against her dark-blue jeans. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket, thinking it was Rowan. She looked at it and let out a slight gasp because the screen read:

 **We need to talk.**

And it wasn't from Rowan. It was from the very person she was trying her best to forget; her ex-boyfriend.

And all of a sudden, the vicious words that he spit at her appeared in her head.

 _I'm done with you!_

 _I never needed you!_

 _You can do whatever the hell you want with your own._

She bit her lip as she felt her eyes water again.

 _No!_ Sabrina told herself, staring at the message. _You're not going to do this to yourself again._ _You need to be strong._

 _Your fans count on you to show a smile. They count on you! You can't do this again, Sabrina!_

Splitting images of Bradley slamming his promise ring down on the coffee table appeared in her mind again. Sabrina's breath heaved as she typed out her message. After she finished, she stared at it for a minute.

 _No, Brad. I'm just not ready right now. I'm trying to start over and…and I think you should too._

Gaining the courage, she pressed send. It took about two seconds when her phone vibrated in her hand again.

Looking down, the message that was shining back at her left her feeling confused.

 **I was right the first time.**

She gazed at the phone screen, bewildered.

The phone vibrated again and the message that stared back at her made her almost drop her phone on the ground.

 **I should've never wasted my time with you.**

The amount of pain that went through her heart right then made her body go numb for a second. Two words appeared in her head. _Two times._

This was the second time that Bradley told her that he never needed her. Sure, it was through text, but that was probably what made it so easy for him to tell her.

It's much easier to send a hurtful message to someone you love, when you know that you don't have to see their face when they receive it from you. Or, the tears that brim in their eyes when it sinks in. That's probably the same reason why Sabrina glared at her phone and sent a text right back to him, a text she never thought she'd send to anyone.

 _The feelings mutual. Fuck you._

A broken-heart changes a person.

But only if you choose to let it control you.

 **Ok, let's be honest. That was one intense chapter. It was also a chapter that was extremely difficult to write. If you think I pulled it off then review and let me know. The reason being is because I didn't really know how to write a director actions and such. I don't know how directions on a set actually work. I think I did a great job though. At least, it sounds decent. There was another difficult scene that wasn't easy to write though. The switch from Peyton and Sabrina to Lucas and Maya. I'm gonna be straight-forward when I say that it's extremely hard to perform such a switch like that in writing. It was actually one of the reasons why I refused to allow myself to begin this story in the first place. I caved though and decided too. For anyone who has tried to write a story that is surrounded around filming a TV-Show, you should know how hard it is to make it sound realistic. And, how frustrating it can be when you feel like you don't have what it takes to do so. That's why I would love it if you guys would let me know your opinion on how I did. If one of you guys have more experience then please let me know. Moving on. So, the Brabrina altercation. I told you in the beginning they wouldn't be talking face to face yet. However, I did not say that a nasty altercation wouldn't happen in a message. Look, I know what Sabrina messaged Bradley was totally unlike her, but like I said. A broken-heart can change a person. Sabrina was hurt and sent the text before she gave it enough thought, which is extremely realistic. The next chapter we'll go back to Brad. I will show what he was thinking before he sent Sabrina that message. That means chapter seven will start before the text altercation happened. Just slightly before though. I don't want to back track too much. Anyways, reviews are always nice to receive so I'd like it if you guys could send a few:) It lets me know you love the story as much as I love writing it for you. Stay tuned for chapter seven. Love you all!**

 **(P.S: This chapter was a little longer. I like to write longer chapters on Fridays in honor of, "Happy Friday". Haha. You all can look forward to that!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously on, "Too Young."**

" _Are you ok now?'_

 _Sabrina looked him dead in the eyes. The girl took a deep breath before responding, "I'm learning to be."_

 _ **We need to talk.**_

 _No, Brad. I'm just not ready right now. I'm trying to start over and…and I think you should too._

 _ **I should've never wasted my time with you**_ **.**

 _The feelings mutual. Fuck you._

 _A broken-heart changes a person._

 _But only if you choose to let it control you._

 **Here we are. Time for chapter seven. Before we start, I just want to say a few things though. First, I'm sorry if I write long OOC notes in my chapters. I know it can be annoying, but I'm also respectful by not doing them until the end or the beginning. Sometimes both. I know how frustrating it can be to read an OOC note in the middle of a chapter. It irritates me so much and I don't know why so many authors do it. Second, this chapter is starting before the texting altercation between Brabrina. I already said that in the author note of chapter six. I need you to understand Bradley's reasoning on why he sent Sabrina those text messages; the first one and the hateful one. It's more so his thoughts than anything else. I feel like it's a mandatory thing for you readers to know. I didn't add it in the last chapter because it was getting long and crowded with the filming scene. I didn't want chapter six to get too overwhelmed. Yes, I mean that exactly the way I said it. It's very easy for chapters to get overwhelmed if you provide too many details trying to explain too many subjects. Then the chapter can easily turn out unpromising for the writer and for the reader. Let's just say that I try extremely hard to make sure that doesn't happen too often. Anyways, you need to understand Bradley's thoughts because it's important for you to NOT think he's the bad one. He isn't and neither is Sabrina. The two of them are young and they will both hurt the other's feelings. That's life. It's realistic and I ONLY write realism. Well, unless I'm writing a superhero story from "Mighty Med" which I have taken a liking too. And no, it's not because of Bradley and his toned muscles. Or is it;) Lol. No, I would never do that to Sabrina…even though he's so cute. Sabrina, what are you doing, Sweetheart?**

 **Anyways, the point is that it doesn't make them bad people. It makes them human. In this story, Bradley and Sabrina are going to both figure out what being a human actually means. It will go from heart-break, to getting together, to one of them cheating, to them breaking up, to them getting together again, to them breaking up again because one has a huge tour. Maybe? That's life. That's a NORMAL young-adult relationship right there, well besides the touring. Bradley and Sabrina are slowly turning into YOUNG-ADULTS! This stuff will happen, but they will learn to get through it together. They will change with the experiences they have. It will make them better people because of the change the two will go through. However, I wow to you that Brabrina is endgame. I'm not changing that. Likewise, will there be Peybrina romance in this story at all? Yes! Totally yes! A 100 % YES! There's a reason though and it's NOT because I want to write Peybrina. I don't! I think it's stupid. People are only shipping it because of Lucas and Maya. And, while I'm a huge Lucaya fan, I'm not a Peybrina fan. Why? It's not Lucas and Maya. It's Sabrina and Peyton. I swear people need to learn to separate non-fiction from fiction. It's ruining the younger generation. I love Sabrina and Brad, not Peyton and Sabrina. Brabina HAD something real and for the most part still does. The only thing that Peybrina has going for them are the Lucaya moments that aren't even real life! Wow, this author note got way to long. If you read it all the way through then thank you:)You're the best. If you didn't then I don't blame you. I probably wouldn't've of either. Lol. I guess that makes me a 'hippopotamus', doesn't it? Haha. Nevertheless, at the bottom I'll explain the reasoning for future Peybrina romance. I promise my Brabrina fans that I have a good reason for the torture I'm gonna put you all through. Hang on tight and enjoy the startling, thrilling ride that is realism itself!**

Brad has always been sensitive. He cracks jokes left and right, sometimes ridiculous jokes, but it works for him. It makes people laugh and that's what he loves doing. He has always been sensitive, but he has also always been extremely hilarious. His role in "Good Luck Charlie, and now, "Mighty Med" all point to that fact. He's an actor who's meant to provide everyone comedy relief. Bradley has always known that about himself. People love him for it and he loves himself for being able to make people laugh. There are some people who think Bradley isn't as important in the acting industry, but he is. Brad knew it too. However, the past few days he hasn't been feeling very important anymore. How could he be important if Sabrina apparently didn't think so anymore? At least, that's how he thought. The brown-haired teen was now putting the value of himself lower because of what he thought Sabrina thought about him. Isn't it such a seventeen year old thing to do, especially after your girlfriend broke up with you? That's not wise at all. _Crazy Young Love_ is an accurate expression for this situation.

It's been about three days since Brad released his anger at the gym. It's been three days since he was told by Jake and Austin that Sabrina might still love him. It's been three days so far that Bradley has stared at his phone for minutes on end just waiting for a text from Sabrina. It's been in those three days that he's barely slept at all. Why? Because he's been staring at his phone waiting for a text from Sabrina. The phone would be on the bathroom sink every time he would shower, waiting for the beeping sound that never came. Oh wait, there was one night when it did. Bradley had heard the beep go off on his phone and he about jumped out of his shower, hair still wet with shampoo and naked as the day he was born. He didn't even bother wrapping himself with a towel before he ran at the bathroom sink to grab his phone. He checked it only to realize the beeping noise was because he got a text from his….mother.

Bradley released another loud yawn. His brown eyes felt extremely exhausted. The seventeen year old was currently driving on the freeway while doing his best to keep his eyes open.

Jake looked over at him, concerned. The two boys just got finished filming and Bradley had been yawning all afternoon. Jake thought that maybe Bradley shouldn't be driving.

He opened his mouth to speak. "Brad, maybe we should switch places?"

Bradley dropped his eyes from the road for a second to glance over at his friend. "Ok, yeah." He agreed. He wasn't feeling up for driving right now. Bradley felt like a nice nap in the backseat would suit him better. "Let me just get off this exit first and we can pull over and switch."

Jake turned the dial on the radio and cursed himself. He hoped the music would get Bradley's mind off of Sabrina, but the next thing he knew, the chorus of Sabrina's song, "Too Young", starting playing in the car. Jake fumbled to turn it off.

Bradley's hands tightened on the steering wheel as he pulled over. He reached his hand over to the radio. He pushed Jake's hand away and twisted the dial roughly, turning it off. "Cause' I so want to listen to her fucking music right now." Brad snorted sarcastically after he got out of the car. He slammed the door behind him, walking around to the other side of the car. He pulled the backseat door open and got in.

Jake ignored his friend's comment and started up the car. "Have you even sent Sabrina a text at all?"

Bradley kicked his feet up on the two empty seats in the back. "Nope." He simply stated, popping the P in a careless manner. "I have decided that we're over." Bradley shrugged. "There's no need to text her anymore," Bradley went silent for a minute before he mumbled, "but that doesn't mean I want to listen to her damn music for the rest of my life either."

Jake looked though the RV mirror at him. He shook his head at his friend's ignorance. "What did Austin and I tell you at the gym?"

Bradley was quick to retort back, "That Sabrina might still love me." He licked his lip in apprehension. "I…I just don't care anymore though." He tried to convince himself, but the stutter in his voice told Jake different.

If Brad was being honest, he would have told Jake that he tried to text her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was terrified thinking about the answer he would receive from Sabrina. Thinking Sabrina still loved him was much easier for him to handle. It's like if he does text her and she tells him that she really had stopped loving him, then that small slice of hope inside him would vanish. Him having hope was better than the real answer, right?

Jake grew irritated with his denial. "Would you just send Sabrina a freaking text message?" He groaned. "I don't care if you just ask her to talk." Jake said, annoyed. He pulled into the Carl's Jr. parking lot and stopped the car. He quickly got out of the car. Bradley quickly turned around so he wasn't lying against the car door. As soon as Jake roughly pulled the backseat door open, Bradley jumped out of the car. "Just stop acting like you're five!"

Bradley could see that Jake was agitated with him. It made him want to chuckle. He couldn't remember the last time his friend was this wound up about something. "Jake, I'm not texting her." He retorted, laughing.

Just as Brad was about to walk into Carl's Jr, Jake stopped. Apparently, Brad wasn't understanding how serious Jake was being. He tugged at Bradley's arm. "You're gonna text her, Brad!"

The growl in Jake's voice was what gained Bradley's attention. He turned around to face him. "And what if I don't, Jake?" Bradley taunted, crossing his beefy arms in annoyance. "What are you going to do about it?"

Jake's expression turned hard. "I'll text her and tell her myself."

Bradley took a threatening step towards him. "No, you won't." His eyes became slightly darker. "You're gonna stay out of my damn business is what you're gonna do!"

Jake took a step closer to him as well and retorted, "No, I'm gonna text Sabrina," He paused, glaring, "if you don't." He finished.

Jake knew Bradley wasn't going to try anything. The two were best friends. Bradley was just acting like a total shit head by trying to use fear to get him to back down. However, what Jake wasn't realizing was that he was also acting like a total douche by pressuring him. Both of the two boys were being shitheads towards the other.

Bradley felt extremely pressurized at the moment. Jake's disappointed stare was getting to him. It didn't take Bradley much longer to break. He grabbed his phone from his front pocket all the while glaring down at Jake. "Fine, I'll text her." Bradley grumbled. He scrolled through his contacts until he found the "B's". Bradley heart burned after realizing he didn't change her contact name on his phone. It was still, B. His old nickname for her. Bradley's heart raced in fear as he typed in a message.

 **We need to talk?**

It took a few minutes before her reply came. Looking down at the screen, his heart stopped for a second.

 _No, Brad. I'm just not ready right now. I'm trying to start over and…and I think you should too._

It was exactly what he feared. Sabrina obviously didn't love him anymore.

Bradley grit his teeth as the anger swarmed him. He was angry at Sabrina, but mostly he was mad at Jake for pressuring him. He was mad at Jake because his friend ruined the peaceful denial he was in. His fingers quickly typed out something.

 **I was right the first time!**

Bradley hit send. He desperately wanted to stop there, but his insides bubbled with even more anger and it quickly turned into rage. His fingers quickly typed out something else.

 **I should've never wasted my time with you!**

And he hit send before he could process exactly what he typed.

How was Sabrina to know all this? She couldn't've. Bradley was stupid to think that Sabrina wasn't going to reply back. He should've known that she was going to respond after what he sent to her. She was a strong girl with a good head on her shoulders. Bradley has always known that about her. It's one of the things that he admired and loved about her. He should've known that she wouldn't've have let even him get away with sending her such hatred. Still though, nothing could prepare him for what she sent back to him. It about tore the legs from under him. It astonished him. Bradley never would've thought such nasty words could ever go through Sabrina's mind.

 _The feeling is mutual. Fuck you._

But the nastiness did, and it was directed at him. Bradley didn't really notice the, "feeling is mutual", part of her message. The words on the screen that screamed, "fuck you", about blinded him. He wasn't able to see much else. Bradley didn't feel very much hurt though. It was more pure astonishment and the hatred he felt at himself. He hated himself for making those words appear in her mind. Sure, it wasn't her mouth, but Bradley knew that she could've and would've said them if she was talking to him. The pain that went through him was nothing compared to how he felt about himself right now. Sabrina used to be his gorgeous, kind, good-natured princess. However, after what Bradley read on the screen from her, only one thought processed in his mind.

 _Who is she now?_

I don't think it needs to be mentioned that Bradley threw his phone at Jake before storming into Carl's Jr. I think we all understand.

Jake pressured him.

And look where that left him and Sabrina.

 **I finished. I'm going to be honest. It took me awhile to figure out how to start it. Anyways, I promised that I was going to explain the whole future Peybrina plot-line in this story. I'm doing future Peybrina because as this gets messier, Sabrina is going to end up doing reckless things. She's a teenager. It's normal for a teenage girl to get with another boy to try to take away the pain and confusion that's she's feeling over a different one. Also, I also really want to write some Peyton and Bradley drama. That would be epic, don't you think? As always though, Brabrina is endgame. It's just going to take a hell of a ride until we can get there. I really loved writing this chapter because it has an important message in it. The message is peer pressure and the impact it can cause on someone. Don't think Jake is the bad one though. He's not. You guys need to realize that he's also an unwise teenage boy and he's going to do stupid things too. Why? Jake thought he was helping. He definitely wasn't, but he thought he was. You get what I mean? This story is going to be great and meaningful and it will hold a lot of realism! I guess that's all. I hoped you enjoyed chapter seven. I hope it gave you more of an insight on why Bradley sent Sabrina those messages. Anyways, review and stay tuned for chapter 8. We'll be checking back up on Sabrina. Expect more Rowbrina in chapter 8:)**


	8. Author's Note (Not A Chapter)

This is not another chapter. I'm sorry:( However, I'm having finals next week and I really need to use this time to study. When I go to Christmas vacation soon though, I will definitely be writing non-stop because I'm falling in love with this story:) It's not really a hiatus. I just probably won't be updating for like a week. If I get my studies done sooner then I might be able to update a little earlier. Wish me luck! I just wanted to inform you all.


	9. Chapter 8

**Previously on, "Too Young."**

 _How was Sabrina to know all this? She couldn't've. Bradley was stupid to think that Sabrina wasn't going to reply back. He should've known that she was going to respond after what he sent to her. She was a strong girl with a good head on her shoulders. Bradley has always known that about her. It's one of the things that he admired and loved about her. He should've known that she wouldn't've have let even him get away with sending her such hatred. Still though, nothing could prepare him for what she sent back to him. It about tore the legs from under him. It astonished him. Bradley never would've thought such nasty words could ever go through Sabrina's mind._

 _The feeling is mutual. Fuck you._

 _But the nastiness did, and it was directed at him. Bradley didn't really notice the, "feeling is mutual", part of her message. The words on the screen that screamed, "fuck you", about blinded him. He wasn't able to see much else. Bradley didn't feel very much hurt though. It was more pure astonishment and the hatred he felt at himself. He hated himself for making those words appear in her mind. Sure, it wasn't her mouth, but Bradley knew that she could've and would've said them if she was talking to him. The pain that went through him was nothing compared to how he felt about himself right now. Sabrina used to be his gorgeous, kind, good-natured princess. However, after what Bradley read on the screen from her, only one thought processed in his mind._

 _Who is she now?_

 _I don't think it needs to be mentioned that Bradley threw his phone at Jake before storming into Carl's Jr. I think we all understand._

 _Jake pressured him._

 _And look where that left him and Sabrina._

 **No author's note for this chapter:) Oh my god, look at all the relieved faces who get annoyed by my endless talking. Haha**. **Here comes chapter 8. I'm adding a bit of a twist with Rowan in this chapter. She's going to do something for Sabrina. It has the potential to make Sabrina irritated with her in the future. I believe you all will love her for it. This chapter takes place the same day as chapter 6 and 7, but in the evening time. People have to sleep sometime you know. Haha. Oh look. I guess this was another author's note. I promise people. I tried my hardest not to make it one;)**

It seemed like each harsh message she read made the brunette cringe even more than the last one. Still though, her eyes never wavered from the screen in front of her. Once she finally got down to the end of the conversation, her brown-eyes widened, and she abruptly lifted her head up at the other girl. Silence stole the whole room for a minute, as she just gazed up at her friend, astounded. The brunette never would have imagined her best friend actually having it in her to message something that filthy to someone. It was completely unlike the girl she knew. She obviously did though, as Sabrina handed her the proof herself.

Finally, the astonished teen broke the silence. "I'll…I'll go and get the ice cream." Rowan mumbled, bewildered. She tossed Sabrina's phone at her.

Sabrina gave her no other reaction than to pick up her phone. It wasn't like she was proud of what she texted him. She was far from it, but she wasn't about to feel guilty over it either. In her mind, he deserved it after the atrocious crap he texted her! Rowan saw everything for herself! Sabrina felt like he was purposely blurting out everything in his power to hurt her! So, why shouldn't she do the same? You better be ready to take what you dish out, you know!

Sabrina then turned off her phone, and threw it behind her. The Samsung tumbled off the side of her bed. Sabrina didn't take notice though. It was almost like Rowan was looking at her with a far-off gaze. A stare that the blonde couldn't quite decipher. It appeared like Rowan had no idea what to make out of the current situation. Was she supposed to be disgusted at Sabrina? Angry at Brad? Maybe disgusted and disappointed at both of them? How could you put someone you claim to love through something so horrendous? Sabrina and Bradley were both doing this to each other. Rowan would be safe and go with the last one. When she finally exited the bedroom, Sabrina released a small, overwhelmed sigh, before she let her body fall back onto her comforter.

 _What are you doing to me, Bradley? I thought you loved me. Can't you just learn to accept my decision? You can still focus on remembering the good times together, like I am. I'm sorry I broke your heart, but I thought you cared about my happiness? I'd be happier focusing more on my career than you, right? My career is much more important than a teenage, love-sick, puppy-romance. Your career should be too. Can't you see that? I'm doing us both a favor._

How could she be so selfish? The answer? It was simpler than you'd think. Sabrina was sixteen with barely any sensibility in her. She had sense though. Boy, did she have enough sense. It was almost like _everything_ needed to make sense to Sabrina. If something didn't make sense to her, then she would just discard it, and come back to it later. Sabrina would come back to it and try to _force_ it to make sense. If it still didn't, then she'd just be done. Sabrina also never thought about the affect it could cause on someone. It was point blank to her. If something didn't make sense to her, then she wouldn't be bothered to deal with it anymore. Sabrina would basically label it a _burden_. Did she label _Bradley_ a burden? It makes you wonder, doesn't it?

On her way back to the bedroom, Rowan saw something almost flashing out of the corner of her eye. She set the Strawberry Cream tub of ice down on the counter in wonder. As she neared the wall, she noticed the small object was reflecting off the ceiling light above it. That was probably the only reason she noticed it in the first place. Kneeling down by the wall, she let out a small gasp once seeing exactly what it was. Her small fingers took a hold of the silver looped object in the corner. It was obviously a ring, but not just any ring. The engraving in the center of it told her exactly what it was. It also told her who the expensive piece of jewelry belonged too.

 **She's My Eternal Flame**

Rowan ran a startled hand through her brown hair. "Wow." She breathed, staring down at the ring in the palm of her hand. "I did _not_ think their fight was _this_ severe!" Sure, Rowan saw their exchanged, sickening messages, but this was a whole new level of seriousness. This was now, promise-ring-thrown-against-the-wall, seriousness. If that made any sense at all. Then almost like she had a sudden realization, she turned her head to the other side of her. Rowan wasn't even surprised when she took notice of Sabrina's own laying there. She picked up the other silver ring.

 **He's My External** __ **Love**

Rowan shook her head with irritation.

 _These two! Geez, what are we going to do with them?_

Sabrina slowly sat up upon realizing Rowan still wasn't back in the room.

 _Rowan should have been back by now. How long does it take someone to retrieve a tub of ice cream from the fridge and then two spoons from the drawer?_

Sensing something weird was going on, Sabrina slipped on her pink slippers and headed out of her room. She had one thought on her mind as she walked down the hall, towards the living room.

 _This doesn't make any sense._

Rowan jumped, startled, as she heard footsteps coming towards the living room. They were obviously Sabrina's. Rowan quickly deposited the two rings in her coat pocket, the one that held a zipper on the side, before she raced back over to the counter. The brunette was lucky as a wall stood between the hall and the living room. It blocked the living room, which prevented Sabrina from catching her.

Rowan had the tub of ice cream in her hands again just as Sabrina caught sight of her. "Rowan," Sabrina chuckled, taking the tub from her. "How long does it take to get ice cream?"

Rowan waved her off with a nervous giggle. It was one that Sabrina obviously didn't catch. "It was just…I mean I guess it was misplaced." She lied. Shrugging, she threw another lie on top of the first one. "I had to go out to the freezer in your garage."

 _Geez, I have never lied that much in my life. But…but I just can't have Sabrina catch on._

Sabrina looked at her with a weird expression. "Are you sure?" She questioned her. "I'm positive I saw a tub in the kitchen." Sabrina tossed her another odd look before she turned around. She was obviously heading toward the kitchen to double-check the fridge.

Rowan grabbed her arm just in time, stopping her. "Sab, come on." She let out a staged, carefree laugh. "There obviously isn't since I just checked, right?"

Sabrina stopped.

 _It does make sense. If there was one then Rowan obviously would have grabbed it from there. I guess I just thought. I mean I could have sworn, but it does make sense._

Sabrina released a chuckle. "Your right."

Rowan breathed a sigh of relief as pair headed back towards Sabrina's room.

 _That was close._

 **Uh oh! What's Rowan up to guys? It makes you wonder. I promise that she's not stealing the rings for herself. Lol. However, she has a purpose for taking them. What is that purpose? The next chapter is going to be one that you knew would happen, but hasn't happened. Rowan and Bradley are going to come face to face. What will happen? Also, I hope you saw what I did with this chapter. I really let you see inside Sabrina's mind. You now know that she cares more about what makes sense. I pointed that out through the whole chapter. You'll see more of that concept in upcoming chapters too. It's definitely something that I'm gonna have Sabrina slowly work on. Remember what Harper said in Girl Meets the New Year. She stated, "You need sense and sensibility for a relationship to work." When will Sabrina figure out what sensibility actually means? Who will teach her? Peyton or Bradley? Will Sabrina realize both of them carry sensibility inside them? Maybe? The question I want you to ask yourself though is, "Which** _ **guy**_ **is the sensibility to** _ **her**_ **sense?" Stay tuned, review, and find out!**


	10. The Time Jump Of 2016

_**(PLEASE READ THIS! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!)**_

 _ **I have some un-settling news that some of you won't like. I have been pondering on this for a while, and I have come to a decision. A time jump will take place really soon. I know hearing even the word makes most of you shiver, but I promise it's needed. I can't just write twenty chapters surrounded around Sabrina and Bradley's heart break. That doesn't make any sense to me. It would just slowly take away from the story and make it boring. I don't want that, and I know you all don't want that to happen either. However, heart-break is also something that takes quite a bit of time to heal from. That's where your own imagination comes in. Chapter nine will still be in December though. Rowan is still going to confront Brad in that chapter. She's going to do something major. Rowan is going to show Bradley the act of beginning to move on. You might hate me, or you might love me. It depends on how you look at it. Remember though, it's all realistic.**_

 _ **The time jump will happen in chapter ten. It's going to be extremely different. The emotional vibes you get from Bradley and Sabrina will be different. The Peybrina relationship will be kind of different. You'll see Sabrina grew extremely close to him. Here's the reason. Chapter ten is going to take place after a whole year has passed. In chapter nine, it will still be December 2015. In chapter ten though, time will skip and it will be Jan 2017.**_

 _ **The whole year of 2016 will have passed. Sabrina and Bradley will have both moved on. Kind of. The two still have feelings for each other, but their hearts have stopped aching. You will also see that unlike in chapter nine, the two will have had contact in 2016. Sabrina and Bradley aren't exactly angry at each other anymore. They have just stopped feeling altogether. That means that the two can see each other without trying to strangle the other. However, in no way did the problems between them get fixed. The problems between them are not over! They are far from over! The only difference is time has calmed things down. I'm going to give you a gist of what happened in 2016, the year that I'm skipping. It's important to read if you want to understand everything.**_

 _ **So basically after the text altercation, Bradley kicked Sabrina out of his life. I'm being literal. The only kicking that Bradley didn't do was obviously put his hands on Sabrina. It started with him dropping his phone off a roof, so that every text between him and Sabrina would be erased from his life. Then he changed his number, blocked her number, cracked every one of her C.D's, and deleted her album. An album that he paid almost twenty bucks for on iTunes. He even went as far as to stop talking to Rowan. That didn't happen right away of course. After chapter nine, he and her kept talking until a couple months after. Then he just stopped answering her. The reason? Bradley knew Sabrina would always be a huge part of Rowan's life, and he just couldn't stand to see Sabrina. It literally disgusted him. So, he sent Rowan a text and explained how he felt. It hurt Rowan, but she understood. The two stopped talking, and then the two just weren't friends anymore. It was that simple.**_

 _ **The same thing kind of happened with Sabrina. Only, she didn't kick Bradley out of her life until something happened that made her. Shortly after Bradley blocked her number, which she didn't know about, Sabrina began to miss Brad more and more. She finally caved in late February and tried to call him. Let's just say that it didn't take Sabrina very long to realize Bradley blocked her. Sabrina didn't tell anyone, not even Rowan. She cried that night though. She cried a waterfall, holding her pillow close to her. Sabrina didn't know what made her call him, but the fact that he never got the call because he blocked her, just tore her apart inside. That was the night Sabrina kicked Brad out of her life. She deleted his number, blocked his number and changed her own. Rowan never found out about that night, and Sabrina would never let her. It humiliated her.**_

 _ **Nothing changed after that. Well, at least not until a few months after. It was in March 2016 when things changed. Oh boy, did things change. Sabrina didn't find out about the 'change' until she woke up one morning. The girl got on her twitter and saw a tweet to her. It said, "Sabrina, did you know Bradley has a new girlfriend now? How do you feel about that?" Now at first, Sabrina was sure a fan was pulling her tail. It wasn't until she scrolled down and saw about 50 more tweets related to the first one that she started to believe it. "Your ex is apparently dating his Mighty Med Co-Star." And another one. "Bradley obviously is over you." Sabrina logged out of her twitter so fast and called up Rowan. Rowan confirmed it. She told Sabrina in her sympathetic voice that it was true. Sabrina asked how she knew. Rowan replied that pictures of Bradley and Paris kissing at an event was all over the internet. Sabrina didn't want to believe it, but after seeing the pics, she had no choice. It was true. Let's just say it was a girl's day that whole afternoon with tissues, ice cream and frosting.**_

 _ **The whole month of March went by and Sabrina heard nothing from Brad. She was so sure that he would have a least tweeted her about his new girlfriend. He didn't though. Bradley never did. It wasn't like he had too. Sabrina saw Instagram pictures of him and Paris together though. There was a specific picture of them that stomped on her heat and punched her in the gut at the same name. Paris was on Bradley's back at Disney land with Minnie mouse ears on. It bit at Sabrina because that was supposed to be only her and Bradley's thing. Bradley carrying her around on his back at Disney Land. How could he do the same with Paris? It was on May 11 when Sabrina dropped her phone on the ground in shock. Bradley had sent her a tweet. It was totally simple. It just said, " SabrinaAnnLynn, Happy Birthday. Make it a good one." It made Sabrina smile though. It made her grin wider then she had ever smiled in the past five months. It filled her heart with so much happiness. That's what made Sabrina finally made Sabrina reach out to him. Sabrina didn't know if it was out of desperation, but she needed him back in her life. More importantly, she needed Bradley out of Paris' life, at least romantically. That's why she quickly tweeted back to him. " bradley_s_perry, Thanks Bradley. I appreciate it." It was on that day that the two quickly began to have a twitter relationship. It was kind of like the beginning of their past relationship with the cute tweets and messages. Only this time, the two just weren't ready to see each other face to face. Would they ever be?**_

 _ **It was in June when it happened. It just wasn't on purpose. The two ran into other at In-N-Out. It was awkward and embarrassing. It was embarrassing because not only did she run into Brad, but also his girlfriend. They were apparently on a date at In-N-Out. Just as Sabrina was going to walk out the door, Bradley apologized to Paris and came after her. He told her that he was now dating someone else. Sabrina told him that she already knew. Bradley didn't argue with her because how couldn't she have known? They were celebrities. Sabrina was bound to have heard about Paris. He told her that she shouldn't feel embarrassed because it wasn't like she tracked him down or something. Bradley smiled at her with that same flashing grin that she loved. Of course he would crack a joke. He always did that to diffuse a situation. Sabrina gave a small chuckle. Bradley then offered her his phone number, and said that maybe 'catching up' would be nice. Sabrina accepted because how could she not? She missed him. Bradley gave her one last smile before he walked back to find his girlfriend. Sabrina was left alone, but she was left alone with at least a piece of him; his number.**_

 **That's all guys! That should give you a gist of what happened in 2016. In chapter ten, Bradley will still be dating Paris. However, Sabrina and Bradley now talk. They are more light-hearted. Remember that their break up was in 2015. It was late 2016 when they started talking again. Anyways, chapter nine is next. Remember that it's still 2015 in chapter nine! Bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Previously On, "Too Young"**

 _How could she be so selfish? The answer? It was simpler than you'd think. Sabrina was sixteen with barely any sensibility in her. She had sense though. Boy, did she have enough sense. It was almost like everything needed to make sense to Sabrina. If something didn't make sense to her, then she would just discard it, and come back to it later. Sabrina would come back to it and try to force it to make sense. If it still didn't, then she'd just be done. Sabrina also never thought about the affect it could cause on someone. It was point blank to her. If something didn't make sense to her, then she wouldn't be bothered to deal with it anymore. Sabrina would basically label it a burden. Did she label Bradley a burden? It makes you wonder, doesn't it?_

 _Rowan ran a startled hand through her brown hair. "Wow." She breathed, staring down at the ring in the palm of her hand. "I did not think their fight was this severe!" Sure, Rowan saw their exchanged, sickening messages, but this was a whole new level of seriousness. This was now, promise-ring-thrown-against-the-wall, seriousness. If that made any sense at all. Then almost like she had a sudden realization, she turned her head to the other side of her. Rowan wasn't even surprised when she took notice of Sabrina's own laying there. She picked up the other silver ring._

 _Rowan shook her head with irritation._

 **This is one of my favorite chapters that I wrote to date! I used a narrator to tell some of this chapter. It's someone you would never expect as well. It's beautiful though because it's going to really show you how deeply Bradley feels for Sabrina. How deeply he feels for Sabrina without her even being there with him. You see, you don't need extreme, lengthy, open-mouth kisses to be able to express in writing how deeply a character feels for another character. If a writer feels like they need a huge kiss to show how in love someone is, then that author is not writing romance properly at all. Those kisses that you see in movies, and in stories, are only supposed to be extras, like a cherry on a sundae. I'm going to show you a piece of an example of that method in this chapter. Don't fret though. You'll see more of this narrator stuff in chapter's to come. Oh, also it's important to know that it is December 4** **th** **2015 in this chapter. In other words, it's the day of what would have been Brabrina's anniversary. That's why I'm spicing it up with a narrator for you all. Think of it as a treat! Enjoy it:)**

The teen boy sat at a table in a small coffee place. It wasn't your normal Starbucks either. This place was called "Anne's Coco Coffee", and it was much smaller, and cozier than a regular Starbucks was. The walls were coated of a light tannish brown, while the ceiling was coated of a cream white. A good-sized green Christmas tree stood at the very far corner of the shop. It had beautiful white-sliver lights surrounding the tree, making the shop glow with a sense of happiness. Golden and Silver ornament balls hung above and underneath the Christmas lights. The decorated coffee shop should've made anyone fall hypnotized into the joy that Christmas provided, but it didn't seem to touch the boy staring at everything with a saddened look on his face. How could it? It was December 4; Sabrina's and his anniversary, or at least it would've been.

 _It would've been._

That's all Bradley could think to himself as he stared at the entrance. It was almost like he was waiting for something, or rather, someone to show up there. It didn't take a brain whiz to know that he was obviously waiting for Sabrina to pop in. Well, maybe not Sabrina specifically. However, that hope and desperation displayed all over him, made it easy for anyone to see that it was obviously about a girl. An old lady across the table from him just stared at him. She watched the way his fingers tapped on his black jeans in an erratic fashion. The lady's eyes took in the way he would suck his breath in each time he would check his watch, as if he was waiting on someone. Then his defeated exhale after he would drop his arm. It was more instead like he was hoping someone would show rather than waiting, she noticed. There was a difference in his chocolate-brown eyes that she couldn't just push to the side. The teen's eyes weren't holding any hint of happiness in them. They didn't even hold an ounce of nervousness in them, like one's eyes would if that person knew someone was sure to show. His brown eyes weren't even showing that bold eagerness. That type of eagerness someone would feel if they were in the need of a long overdue date with their lover. These were all things she noticed about him. Being sixty-four, she thought of herself pretty wise. At least, she was wise enough to know that this poor boy was waiting on someone he knew would never show. It made her heart-break for him. Sure, she didn't know him, but even she could tell just by staring at him that this boy held so much love for this girl. A girl that would never show. The old lady took her eyes off him at the sound of the entrance bell. There stood a girl with brunette hair. She had a snug grey cardigan on, a white shirt underneath, and dark-blue jeans on. Her sophisticated outfit was paired with grey leather boots that made her long legs appear shorter. It made the old lady smile for a second as she turned to the boy again. For this had to be the girl that stole this boy's heart. She was sure gorgeous. To top it off, she was also staring at him with an inquisitive look on her face, as if she was convincing herself to go up to the teen. Yeah, this had to be her. The sixty-four year old could practically visualize the wheel-of-thoughts spinning around in the girl's head. She was obviously contemplating on whether or not she should go up to the boy at the table. The lady winced as she pictured the girl pulling at her hair inwardly in frustration. It was clear that this girl probably would've too, if she wasn't in public. It was as if the girl finally made up her mind. The lady watched as the brunette let out a deep, aggravated exhale, before she slowly trudged over to the boy at the table in front of her.

Nevertheless, something spoke volumes to the old lady while she took in their interaction. As soon as the boy finally set eyes on this gorgeous brunette, the lady noticed something. This girl wasn't the _girl_. This girl was _not_ the _girl_ that this boy was waiting for. How did she know? Well, it showed. It actually showed. After all, you would think that the hopeless boy would light up brighter than the Christmas tree behind her if she was that girl. He didn't though. In fact, it seemed like his expression became even more saddened when he saw this girl. Yeah, this was not his girl. Likewise, the lady also realized that he knew this girl. The two shared a short-lived hug before she sat across from him. That was the sign of knowing someone. It was then when the lady stopped observing them. Instead her gaze dropped to the two wedding rings on her old, skinny finger. She cracked a sad smile for she knew that if this boy held the love that she held for her deceased husband, they were sure to find each other again.

Bradley's eyes appeared haunted. His ex-girlfriend's best friend was sitting in front of him. "What are you doing here, Rowan?" He wasn't exactly looking at her as he asked the question. Bradley was more focused on the wooden table in front of him, then at Rowan. Looking at Rowan made his heart ache because he knew Rowan knew everything. The question was what didn't she know? What hadn't Sabrina told her? That was the real question. Bradley was ninety-nine percent sure that there wasn't much Sabrina hadn't told her. The girl sitting in front of him knew everything. The brown-haired teen could tell by just looking at her. Sabrina had told her everything.

Rowan gently bit her lip as her ears took in Bradley's tired question. "I know why you're here." She chose to whisper instead.

Bradley's head lifted up at her whispered statement. "You don't know anything." He mumbled, before his head drooped back down. Obviously that was a major lie; a staged lie. A lie that he only told because he didn't want Rowan figuring out that he knew she knew everything. It would only make her look at him with more sympathy then she was already looking at him with. Pity, he called it. Saying sympathy was obviously just a less pathetic word. "You're 14." He added on, hoping it would get her to back down. It didn't though.

It made Rowan a bit offended. Deciding to ignore his ridiculous comment though, she just continued on. "You were hoping Sabrina would show, weren't you?" It wasn't exactly a question. She just made it appear like one. She didn't want Bradley to think she was accusing him. There was nothing wrong with holding onto hope that the girl you still loved would show up where you first met each other.

At Bradley's silence, Rowan sighed. "Bradley, you and I both know she's not coming."

Bradley's mouth turned into a snarl as he glared at her. "You don't know that, Rowan!" He scowled.

Rowan looked taken-a-back.

It made Bradley drop his scowl, and lower his voice. "I…I mean it's not even 6:00 yet." The teen tried to convince himself. "She…she could still be coming."

Rowan watched how his bottom lip trembled. It was such a slight tremble, but it was there nonetheless. It meant he was about to break down any second now. Rowan knew she wouldn't see it though. Bradley would hold himself together until she left, that she knew. It was such a Bradley Steven Perry thing to do. He was a comedic actor. Bradley didn't cry in front of others. He felt in order to be a comedic actor you had to always be hilarious. There was no time for weakness in that career. It made Rowan roll her eyes at his ridiculous assumption, but it was what he believed. She couldn't change him.

A few more seconds of silence passed before Rowan spoke up again. "Bradley, I need to give you something."

Bradley didn't even look up at her. He would just listen. "What?" The teen questioned in a tense voice.

Unfazed, she reached deeper into her pocket until she felt the silver metallic of a chain. She gently pulled it out and held it on her knees under the table. Staring at Bradley for a minute, she gulped. On the chain held both of their promise rings, Bradley and Sabrina's. She bought the chain for Bradley yesterday afternoon. Now she just had to give it to him. Why did it seem like that was the hardest part? Well, because she knew it would tear him apart inside. Rowan knew she had to though. This was the only way he could heal. Maybe he wouldn't forget about the past. Bradley could never forget about what he and Sabrina shared, but it could at least give him a sense of closure. Bradley deserved that from Sabrina. If Sabrina wasn't going to give him that, then Rowan was going to instead. The brunette knew Sabrina might kill her later, but she had to do what was fair to Brad. She cared about him. This was definitely the right thing to do….even if Sabrina couldn't see that for herself.

However, Rowan couldn't look him in the eyes. There was no way she was going to be able to speak to him either about this. She couldn't bear to look into his eyes, and see the amount of raw heart-break clouded in them. That left her one other option.

Rowan would just slide the chain on his side of the table, and walk away from him. So she did.

At that quiet sound, Bradley looked up at Rowan. Only she wasn't there. Rowan was three steps away from the front entrance again. Just where she started.

He furrowed his eyebrows at her in confusion. Bradley didn't notice that Rowan slid anything to him. The teen only noticed after she left. Bradley only noticed after he turned his head back around. The first thing he saw was the chain. It was the first thing that stood out for it was at the top where Bradley was staring. The promise rings connected to it were right at the edge of the table. Rowan slid it that way on purpose. The brunette hoped it would prepare him for the heart break that was to approach him. The darkness that he was sure to slip into after he saw them. And it did.

Bradley's breath caught in his throat as he finally allowed himself to break down. He lightly took a hold of the rings in his palm and closed his first around them both. Bradley didn't remember crying at Sabrina's. He remembered yelling, but crying didn't come to memory. That's because he never did. The fresh tears that was he feeling stream down his face as he put his head down on the table was all new to him. Bradley couldn't remember the last time he cried about anything. Bradley would literally tell you that he didn't remember putting the chain around his neck. Why? The teen was in a trance. Where else was he going to hold the object that threw extreme heart-break at him? In his pocket? Hell no! The boy slipped it around his neck because what else was he supposed to do with that chain? To be honest, he felt like a zombie walking out of the very place he met Sabrina so long ago. Bradley was so numb. His eyes were clouded with wetness. In-fact, Bradley felt so numb that he didn't even feel the freezing, winter chill air that swarmed him the second he walked out of, "Anne's Coco Coffee."

Would he ever feel again?


	12. Chapter 10

**Previously on, "Too Young."**

 _Bradley's breath caught in his throat as he finally allowed himself to break down. He lightly took a hold of the rings in his palm and closed his first around them both. Bradley didn't remember crying at Sabrina's. He remembered yelling, but crying didn't come to memory. That's because he never did. The fresh tears that was he feeling stream down his face as he put his head down on the table was all new to him. Bradley couldn't remember the last time he cried about anything. Bradley would literally tell you that he didn't remember putting the chain around his neck. Why? The teen was in a trance. Where else was he going to hold the object that threw extreme heart-break at him? In his pocket? Hell no! The boy slipped it around his neck because what else was he supposed to do with that chain? To be honest, he felt like a zombie walking out of the very place he met Sabrina so long ago. Bradley was so numb. His eyes were clouded with wetness. In-fact, Bradley felt so numb that he didn't even feel the freezing, winter chill air that swarmed him the second he walked out of, "Anne's Coco Coffee."_

 _Would he ever feel again?_

 **To start off, welcome to year 2017. I explained everything in "Time Jump of 2016." If you didn't read it then obviously you're so confused right now. It would be in your best interest to go back and read over it. As I was saying, Bradley and Sabrina now talk to each other. Bradley is now dating Paris. Sabrina and Peyton became closer. Rowan and Bradley aren't friends anymore. Sabrina and Bradley aren't so heart-broken anymore. Nonetheless, it's important to know that Sabrina still has her issues; needing everything to make sense. Bradley still has his issues; not wanting to show weakness in front of others. I mainly showed Sabrina's issue in chapter 8. However, if you go back to chapter one, you'll see that I started explaining it from the beginning. I just explained it with extreme subtleness. Bradley's issue wasn't pointed out until last chapter. However, I actually implied his struggle in chapter three. In chapter three, you saw Bradley's heart break. You saw his heart break through the small actions he does, through the expressions on his face, and through Sabrina's POV. You saw him unbelievably hurt over the situation. Nevertheless, there was one thing that you didn't see from him. That was him breaking down; him crying. I never wrote him that vulnerable before. You barely saw that side of him last chapter. The difference was that he was alone. Bradley finally broke down in a small coffee place where he wasn't very well known. I want you to notice something in chapter five though. You probably missed it. "** As soon as Bradley felt a lone tear come to his eye, his head drooped down." **That should show you his struggle in clear view. He dropped his head because he didn't want anyone seeing any tears come from him. In other words, Bradley didn't want anyone thinking he was weak. My stories have struggles that characters work through. This is one of Bradley's struggles. The fact that Sabrina needs everything to make sense is one of her struggles. They will have many more later. This is just their struggles right now. Anyways, onto chapter ten!**

"My feet are killing me, babe."

A loud chuckle of amusement filled the air.

Then the eighteen year old turned around to stare at his brunette girlfriend. He smirked, "If you think that I'm just going to carry you all around Disney Land-"

The girl slowly drowned out the rest of her boyfriend's sentence. She instead stepped closer to him with a grin on her face.

The boyfriend just continued to rant, but she only caught on to some of what he was saying. "…you got another thing coming…"

"….refuse to…carry you…back…you need to learn…."

She obviously caught onto the fact that he was refusing to carry her around. Yeah, that was going to change.

The girl gently draped her arms around her boyfriend's neck, smirking. "What was that?" She whispered, leaning her body into him.

The guy stopped mid-sentence once the scent of vanilla filled his nostrils. Trying to regain control, he foolishly continued. "I…I said that you...you need to learn to walk." He finished, murmuring.

The girl just smirked at him, nodding along. "Is that all?" She asked him.

The brunette moved her face closer to his own.

The guy just stared at her. His lips parted slightly in a trance. The closeness between him and his girlfriend of ten months was killing him. The eighteen year old just wanted to kiss her. Forgot everything he just said. It was her plump pink lips that drew him into her, he knew. It was the way they shimmered in slight wetness that made his whole thought process break down. "Is that all?" She asked again in another quite whisper, grinning.

Her lips were just inches from his own. Then it happened. The girl licked her bottom lip, nibbling on the bit of skin there

The guy narrowed his eyes at her, gazing at her. The eighteen year old knew he didn't have much control left in him.

She struck the last cord in him, by breathing, "Bradley." Her warm breath smelt of mint, and suddenly the eighteen year old didn't know what to do anymore.

Bradley's control was lost on him.

The brown-haired guy snapped, tugging the brunette girl by her hips to him. He brought his mouth down onto her own, mumbling. "You play dirty, Paris Berelc."

Paris giggled against his mouth. "It's not my fault you fall into it."

If you were talking to Paris, she would tell you that this didn't happen straight after Sabrina and Bradley ended. She would make sure you knew how much of a complete mess Bradley was during January of 2016. She would mention how his hilarious, improv jokes suddenly stopped during the filming of Mighty Med. Sure, maybe she would keep the massive crush she had on him to herself, but that was her right. It was not like she stole him from Sabrina. Paris would tell you how his eyes suddenly lost that mischievous glint in them every time he would laugh. She would tell you that each time he recited one of Kaz' idiotic comments, his amused smile would never quite reach his eyes. Paris would tell you how horrible she felt watching the guy she liked, slowly just become an empty shell of himself. Why wouldn't she? Paris had nothing to hide! It was all true!

Paris would look you in the eye and tell you how she had the right to make a move. You couldn't say that she didn't either. Paris did. Sabrina ended it with him. Besides, it wasn't like her and Sabrina were friends or anything. Sabrina and Paris were just mere acquaintances. Sure, she went to Sabrina's Sweet 16. However, that was only because almost all the Disney Channel, XD actors, and actresses were invited. If Paris was being honest, she'd say that she mostly went just because Bradley was going. Paris has always like spending time with Brad. The guy made her laugh. To her, Bradley was the definition of adorable. Paris was never into guys with 'Kin doll' faces. They just never seemed genuine enough to her. Bradley was different though. Oh, and don't even get her started on his smile. His smile was so universal that even a newborn would grin the moment he, or she caught sight of him laughing. The first few weeks after meeting him, she craved the very thought of kissing him. Paris wanted him to kiss her. It didn't happen though. Bradley quickly mentioned there was a Sabrina, and for a long time, Paris never thought she would have a chance. It was the way he always spoke about Sabrina. It was the endearing tone that he used whenever he would speak about her. It didn't take Paris long to realize that it was only a tone reserved for Sabrina. Oh, and it sucked seeing them together. It seemed like the longer they were together, the more Paris wanted him. Bradley would show up to filming, and show everyone what adventure he took Sabrina on that weekend, like the Valentine's Day hike. Or, the Red Sox game that he took her too. Or, the Disneyland trip that he took her too. When was it going to be her turn? When would a guy take her out to places out of the kindness of his heart, like Bradley did with Sabrina? Paris wanted that! She wanted him!

Meanwhile back at the "Girl Meets World" set, Sabrina was having quite a bit of fun with her co-star, Peyton Meyer.

"Peyton," Sabrina let out a small shriek. The blonde guy lifted her into the air by her waist, making her squeal.

Peyton smirked at her as she continued to thrash around in his arms. Her legs continued to flail around, striking him in the knees a couple times, as she continued to squirm.

"Meyer," Sabrina released a giggle, pleading. "Put me down."

The two had gotten closer since her split with Bradley last year. In no way were the two dating, but Sabrina was slowly starting to realize that spending time with Peyton was actually pretty fun.

Peyton chuckled briefly before he set her back down. "Since you asked so nicely, Carpenter."

Sabrina stuck her tongue out in a childish manner. "Whatever." She sneered.

Peyton snorted. "You are so Maya-ish!"

Sabrina quickly retorted back. "You are so Lucas-ish!"

The blonde guy poked her arm as he passed her, smirking, "It sounds like you said licorice!"

Sabrina gave him a dead-pan look. "Whatever, Meyer."

 **Ok, chapter ten is now over. It was supposed to shorter, but I just kept writing. Lol. It's got a lot of comedy in it. Haha. It's not an intense chapter at any means. This chapter was just to show you how Bradley and Sabrina are doing. Now next chapter there will be interaction between Brabrina. It's going to be either a phone call, or texting. You guys can review and tell me what you'd like to see more:) Love you all and I hope you enjoyed this light-hearted chapter!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Previously on, "Too Young."**

 _Bradley's control was lost on him._

 _The brown-haired guy snapped, tugging the brunette girl by her hips to him. He brought his mouth down onto her own, mumbling. "You play dirty, Paris Berelc."_

 _Paris giggled against his mouth. "It's not my fault you fall into it."_

" _Peyton," Sabrina let out a small shriek. The blonde guy lifted her into the air by her waist, making her squeal._

 _Peyton smirked at her as she continued to thrash around in his arms. Her legs continued to flail around, striking him in the knees a couple times, as she continued to squirm._

" _Meyer," Sabrina released a giggle, pleading. "Put me down."_

 _The two had gotten closer since her split with Bradley last year. In no way were the two dating, but Sabrina was slowly starting to realize that spending time with Peyton was actually pretty fun._

 _Peyton chuckled briefly before he set her back down. "Since you asked so nicely, Carpenter."_

Rowan stared inside her best friend's junk drawer with a disinterested look on her face. "Sabrina," She said in a pleading tone. "A junk drawer doesn't need to be organized!" As she waited for Sabrina's response, she dug through the small drawer looking for scraps of trash. That at least could be thrown in the trash.

It was that 'special' time of the month again. That time of the month where Rowan got annoyed over everything. That time of the month where all she wanted to do was chill on the couch and watch TV. No, it wasn't the time of cramps either if that's what you're thinking. This time of the month was far much worse for Rowan. She'd much rather be taking care of a bitchy Sabrina then be picking up candy wrappers out of drawers. At least then she'd be relaxing on the couch while watching romantic chick flicks with her best friend. Granted, Sabrina would probably be grumbling and leaning on Rowan's shoulder, while stuffing her mouth with gummy bears, but at the very least the brunette wouldn't be partaking in this nightmare right now.

Ignoring her best friend's complaining, Sabrina reached over Rowan's head to grab the duster on the dresser. She tapped Rowan slightly on the head with it in a joking, patronizing manner, which earned her a glare, and then opened up her closet door. She snickered quietly to herself as she stepped in, closing the door behind her. "It's just another deep cleaning weekend, Rowan." Sabrina shouted from inside her closet. She flipped the light switch on. "You've done it with me a million times!"

Rowan just slowly leaned her forehead down against the edge of the dresser. The teen then let out a long groan, whining. "And it only makes you wonder if it will ever stop being so dang boring!"

Sabrina just smirked, as she lowered the duster. She popped her head out of the closet and laughed upon seeing Rowan. "It probably never will." She teased her.

Ducking the pillow that Rowan threw at her with impressive force, might she add, Sabrina chucked and stepped back into her closet to finish her cleaning.

[][][]

"Are you done complaining now, Jakey-boy?" Bradley smirked, as he entered the living room, carrying two cans of root bear. He handed Jake a can of soda, plopping down on the couch beside him. "Look, Jake," The eighteen year old staged an understanding sigh, as he turned to his friend.

Bradley set a hand on Jake's shoulder, hiding a smirk. "If I could somehow suck some video-game talent out of me, or any talent at all, and sprinkle it all over you, I swear, I would consider doing that." He released another theatrical, saddened sigh, before he continued on further. "Unfortunately, that's just not possible, Jakey-boy."

Jake just stared down at the carpet, glaring. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Bradley's chest start to quiver. He was obviously trying to hold himself back from breaking into laughter. Jake didn't even have to see Bradley to know that he was wearing one hell of a Cheshire grin on his face. Jake loosing against him always excited him.

After a minute, Jake turned his head around to face him. He gave Bradley a deadpan stare, simply saying, "Get away from me."

Bradley threw his head back, and released his laughter, as he got up to move to the spare chair. The brown-haired guy plopped down, still chucking.

"Dammit, I want a re-match." Jake barked, picking up his controller.

He glared at Bradley from the couch, "It is so on!"

It was then when Bradley's laughter died down.

Bradley's mouth slightly parted as he stared at his friend in amusement. There was a second of silence before he smirked again.

Bradley's eyes twinkled in a mischievous manner. "So I'm guessing it wasn't "on" when I beat you those first million times." The eighteen year old used air quotes, mocking him.

Jake narrowed his eyes. "Just pick up the controller and shut up dude."

Bradley snickered. "Alright."

[][][]

Just as Sabrina was about to dust the last shelf in her closet; the top shelf, her eyes took upon something that made her part her mouth in slight surprise. It wasn't exactly shock though. The second her eyes caught sight of the rectangular wooden box in the corner, she knew exactly what it was. It was more like she had forgotten that the box was in there. You may be wondering the importance of the box. What box would make someone almost drop their duster? It had to have been important to the blonde right? Well, it was. That wooden rectangular box held everything that reminded her of Brad. Sabrina had started adding things from their very first date, like the Red Sox tickets. The only thing that wasn't in there was her promise ring though. The last time that she had even opened that box was the night of what would've been her and Bradley's anniversary back in 2015. That was the night when she had planned to put her promise ring in there. Sabrina planned on doing it for closure. It was going to be like closing her relationship with him. It was supposed to make her feel better. The problem was that she just couldn't find it anywhere. The ring was nowhere to be found. Sabrina had created a huge disaster in her house trying to find that ring. She had flipped couch cushions, called someone to dig up her rug by the wall where she had thrown it, but it was just not there. How was she too know that Rowan took them? Rowan had never told her.

Closing her mouth, Sabrina grabbed the box and walked off the stool. There was really no use for it anymore.

At least that's what Sabrina figured, as she opened the closet door. "Rowan,"

Rowan was in the middle of rolling up the vacuum cord when she heard Sabrina.

Pushing the vacuum over to the side, the brunette looked up at her. "What is it, Sabrina?"

Rowan walked over to the bed where Sabrina was currently sitting. Noticing the box that was sitting on Sabrina's lap, the girl pointed at it with a raised eyebrow. "What is that?"

Ignoring Rowan for a slight second, Sabrina opened the box and poured the contents on the comforter. Small photos of Sabrina and Bradley slipped out of the box. Two Red Sox tickets came out after them. Those weren't the only things that Rowan's bewildered eyes caught sight of though. Laying on the bed was also a tiny bottle cap on a worn out string. It seemed to hold another picture of her best friend and Bradley inside of the small opening. If it wasn't for the huge lump in her throat, Rowan would have giggled, thinking the idea of bottle cap jewelry was adorable.

"Sabrina," Rowan breathed. "What is this?"

Sabrina felt a slight wetness form in her eyes, as she stared at all the pictures, but she smiled anyways.

"It's Bradley and I." The blonde murmured, stating the obvious.

Rowan could only stare down at the contents on the comforter. Not knowing what to say to her, she simply said. "I see that."

[][][]

Jake could only stare at the screen, tilting his head slightly in shock. He saw the word "winner" displayed on his side of the screen, but it was still so unbelievably hard to process. Did Jake finally beat Bradley at Mario Cart? Did he finally beat that cocky sucker after so many times of being defeated by said, "cocky sucker"?

It was only a few more seconds of pure silence, before Jake shot up from the couch. "I won!" He screamed.

Jake turned around and pointed at his best friend with a smug smile. "I beat you!"

Bradley only raised his eyebrows and got up from the chair. Smirking, he patted Jake's shoulder. "Or, I let you beat me." The brown-haired friend corrected him, grinning.

Bradley then left him and walked off to the kitchen, chuckling to himself.

Jake just opened his mouth for a second, as he watched Bradley walk off. Shaking his head, he ran after Brad, screaming. "That's a lie!"

Bradley laughed, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. Still chucking, Bradley bit into the apple. "Whatever floats your boat, dude."

Jake huffed at him, grabbing an orange. "I beat you and you know it!"

Bradley rolled his eyes at him. "Like I said, whatever makes you sleep better, dude"

 _How does he not realize that I let him win? I beat him over ten time this afternoon. Then suddenly he thinks he just won. Ha._

Bradley thought amused, as he took his phone out of his pocket. "Anyways, I'm going to call Sabrina."

Jake arched an eyebrow. "You guys are still talking?"

Bradley shrugged, taking another bite of his apple. "Sometimes, why?"

Jake turned around, replying. "Oh nothing."

A small smile appeared on Jake's face.

It was a smile that Bradley didn't see.

[][][]

"Sabrina," Rowan spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "I meant why do you have this?" She elaborated.

Just as Sabrina was about to respond, her phone went off on her dresser. She turned to Rowan. "Give me a minute."

Walking over to her dresser, Sabrina grabbed her phone, and walked out of her bedroom. The blonde already knew who it was. The ring tone that just went off, "Hello" by Adele, she picked specifically for when _he_ called her.

It was Brad.

Pressing the phone up to her ear, she took a deep breath, before speaking. "Hey there."

Bradley chuckled from the other line. "You sound out of breath there, Sabrina." He stated. "Did you just get back from a jog or something?" Bradley joked, smiling.

Sabrina laughed back. "No, I actually had to run to get my phone." She lied. "What are you up too?"

Bradley opened his mouth. "Um, I actually just got back from a date with Paris." Another lie. "I was at her house." And yet another lie.

Bradley just couldn't let her think that he still felt something for her. Even if he did, it wouldn't matter. Sabrina didn't want him, and he couldn't do something like that to Paris. This wasn't anything different. These casual conversations and lies between them are normal. It's how these phone calls always go. Still though, both Bradley and Sabrina were addicted to them.

Each one of these phone calls tore at Sabrina's insides, but she still waited for them, and smiled when they came. "That's…uh…that's awesome." Sabrina cleared her throat. Another lie.

"I'm at Peyton's." And another lie.

This one she aimed at Bradley just to hurt him. "His mom wants me to stay over for dinner." How many more lies could be told? "She told me that he really likes me." Maybe just one more lie.

Bradley's jaw tensed as pain swarmed him. "That's great." He grit his teeth. "I'm so happy for you." Two more lies.

And one more lie piled on top of Sabrina's last lie.

"I like him too!"

Lies.

Lies.

And more lies.

 **I'm so sorry about not updating. I didn't know how to start this chapter. Lol. By the way, two friends of mine and I started up a Brabrina rp on Tumblr. You guys should check it out. I play Sabrina. My friend Ari plays Rowan and my other friend, Ella, plays Bradley:) My blog url is Sabrina – Hart- Carpenter. From there, you should be able to find the others:) You can also message one of us on Tumblr messenger if you want to play a character too! Love you all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Another late update:( I'm so sorry guys. I really love this story, but sometimes it's just hard to start a new chapter. I wish I could rid away writers block for everyone, especially my own, but sadly that's not possible. I also never post a chapter unless I know it's my absolute best work. I would like to think that you guys wouldn't mind waiting if it means getting to read a really well-written chapter:) Would you rather read a crappy chapter, or wait to read a strong, well-written one? That's basically what it comes down to for me. I hate updating so late though because I love seeing your lovely reviews. However, I would much rather you guys review a lovely chapter then a rushed chapter. That's just me. By the way, we're heading into romantic Peybrina town real soon. This is not a Peybrina story though, so I promise it won't stay Peybrina. Likewise, also remember that with Peybrina comes a jealous Brad;) That's going to be so entertaining to write. The Brabrina friendship is also going to become real strong while Peybrina is happening. I have some great ideas for that:)**

There was an eerie type of silence.

The astounded whisper from the doorway behind Sabrina broke the silence.

"You…uh…you like Peyton?"

Sabrina let out a startled breath. That startled feeling only lasted for a second though. It quickly turned to anger, as she whirled around to face Rowan. "Where you seriously ease dropping on my conversation?" The overwhelmed blonde accused. "You had no right to do that, Rowan!"

Ignoring her best friend's pointless 'charges' against her, Rowan just stepped closer to her. "You like Peyton?" She simply asked again.

This was where Sabrina had no choice. She had to stop and think.

Should she lie again?

Would lying to Rowan cost her later?

Honestly, it was starting to not seem like such a bad idea to her. Sabrina was tired of hoping that Brad would magically start liking her again. It's been this way for months now. It was becoming so stressful too. Oh, and if she was being honest with everyone, hearing Brad talk about Paris with such sweets words was starting to get painful. The pain was escalating to the point where it was starting to become incredibly hard to bear with. She had tortured herself by reading Bradley's latest interview with M magazine a few days ago. Sabrina should've known by reading the title how much it was going to hurt to read.

 **Rumor: Did Bradley Get Himself A New Girl?**

Now of course Sabrina knew the answer before reading. It was just another article from yet another source. Still though, Sabrina spent the five bucks just to read that one article from the magazine. She just couldn't stop herself. Sabrina can still clearly remember his exact answers too. It was basically one of those question articles. The source had asked him a dozen questions surrounding the rumor and he had answered them.

Q1) Is it true? Do you have a new girlfriend?

A)I do.

Q2) Is it Paris Berelc?

A) Yes

Q3) How long have you liked her?

A) Romantically, I've barely started liking her. Platonically, since I've known her. That's been about 3 years.

Q4) What happened with you and Sabrina?

A) Sabrina is a good friend. Always will be.

Q5) Do you ever have regrets about ending things with the Girl Meets World star?

A) Like I said, Sabrina Carpenter is a great girl. I definitely want her to find happiness as well. That's it though. She's just a friend now.

Q6) What do you like about Paris?

A) Paris understands my weird sense of humor. She finds my crack jokes hilarious. That's a plus for any girl I date.

Q7) Paris finds your humor funny, huh? Did Sabrina not?

A) My girlfriend is Paris Berlec. I'd like to keep the questions surrounding my relationship with her. Sabrina Carpenter is not my girlfriend anymore.

Q8) What kinds of things do you and Paris do together for dates

A) I bought us tickets for Disney Land just last week.

Q9) Didn't you and your previous girlfriend go there a lot for dates?

A) It was a place we visited quite a few times, yes. I view Disney Land as a great place for dates. It is a not a sacred place between us by any means though. It's just a place. We had fun times together, sure, but I have great times with Paris over there too. That's all it is. An amusement park.

Q10) Can you describe Paris in two words?

A) Playful and Gorgeous

Q11) How do you think Sabrina feels about you and Paris?

A) Sabrina's feelings are not my business anymore. I never started this relationship to hurt her though. I can assure you that. I'm dating Paris because it's a choice I made. It's a choice that had nothing to do with Sabrina Carpenter. If my relationship is hurting her, then I apologize. However, this is my life, and I can't just stop it because an ex-girlfriend might not like that I'm dating again. I'm not a monster for wanting to continue on with my life.

Q12) How do you want Sabrina to feel?

A) I just want Sabrina to find happiness for herself. I still care for her incredibly deeply, and I believe I always will. Sabrina was my first love. You can never forget something that important in your life. Our relationship was a huge part of my life. I loved it, and I will always treasure our moments, but it's over now. I just can't see us getting back together after what happened between us last year. We both did, and said things that I believe ruined our chances together. Before you ask though, that is our private life. I respect Sabrina Carpenter, and I will not be getting into it any more than I already have.

You could say that some of his answers hurt her. Sabrina felt like Disney Land was their place. She wasn't going to lie. It felt like a burst of pain shot through her. It was almost like Brad snuck up behind her and poured a bucket of ice-cold water on her. That's the feeling that went through her. It was a shock, and with that shock came some un-expecting pain.

Taking a deep breath, Sabrina looked up at the brunette. "I guess I do."

Sabrina's face was emotionless, but Rowan didn't really seem to catch on. The brunette instead ran up to her and gave her a huge, happy squeeze. She looked relieved as she said, "It's about time you moved on, Sab."

Rowan looked at her with a soft smile. "I just want you to be happy ok."

Sabrina gulped. "I know."

Sure, she lied. However, maybe it wouldn't turn out to be a lie. Maybe Sabrina could start feeling something for Peyton Meyer. Sabrina didn't know every, but she did know one thing.

She had to really start moving on.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't hate me for Brad's answers. They are realistic. Haha**

.


	15. Chapter 13

**I have a question for you all. Do you guys like pressure? Maybe you might think its cute if it involves helping your OTP get together, but how do you really feel about it? Here's another question. How is Sabrina going to feel when Rowan pressures her? Is she going to be annoyed with her, or maybe just feel too emotionally exhausted to care? Anyways, this chapter will be talking about Peyton Meyer, a little bit of boring homework because child celebrities do have school, some tense Rowbrina, and Bridge. Oh, and one more thing. I'm a bit annoyed with Peyton right now. The star admitted that he messed with Brabrina's relationship in a video. I don't know how recent the video was. However, I did get pretty irritated with him. I'll try to hold my irritation back for the sake of this fic, but my angry feelings might end up channeling in towards the story ok. I might even choose to write him as the antagonist of this book. Originally, I wasn't even going to have an antagonist. Peyton, as well as Paris, were each just going to be Sabrina's and Bradley's own difficult hurdles to jump over, but now...**

 **Anyways, if you would like to see Peyton as the antagonist, then please let me know. Also, don't be afraid to let me know if you don't like the idea! I would love to hear each of your opinions on this matter :) Your great opinions will definitely assist me in** _ **deciding.**_ **I also would like to thank each and every one of you for your incredible, endearing reviews. It feels so amazing to know that so many people treasure this story, and even Brabrina, as much as I do. Your support is amazing. Here's some shout-outs to a few of my amazing, consistent reviewers.**

 **1\. Hoalover716- You tend to review almost every chapter. You give me your ideas, support, and I appreciate it so much. I hope you continue reading:)**

 **2\. Clichegirl89- You're a new reader, but I appreciate you just the same. You have reviewed every chapter so far, and I appreciate it. Keep reading:)**

 **That's it. As for the rest of you, I just want to thank you for taking time out of your day to read it! Anyways, carry on.**

 **P.S: This chapter is longer. I had quite a bit too fill in, but I hope you stick with it anyways:) I know some of you enjoy long chapters, and some of you don't, but it is what it is!**

Textbooks, pens, paper, and pencils were spread out all over Rowan's comforter. Two teen girls were lying down next to each other on their stomachs, quietly taking down notes for their respective studies.

So," The brunette started off casually, flipping through the pages of her biology textbook for more answers, "have you talked to Peyton yet."

Tight-lipped, Sabrina dropped her pencil in irritation. The orange, wooden pencil hit the book, making a slight clatter.

The blonde twisted her head towards her brown-eyed bestie.

Narrowing her blue eyes, Sabrina simply whispered in a tense voice, "Rowan,"

It wasn't like this was the first time Rowan questioned her either. It's only been about a week since the blonde had admitted to liking Peyton. After the fifth time Rowan had hounded her though, Sabrina had started cursing herself for not telling the truth. If she had just told the truth, that she in fact did not like Peyton, then she wouldn't be having to endure her friend's relentless hounding. Sabrina couldn't now though. It was too late. She couldn't admit to her best friend that she had lied. If she did, then Rowan would no doubt start questioning her about that too. What reason could Sabrina give? The only real reason she had; that she was still so in love with her ex-boyfriend. Sabrina had lied because she was so painstakingly fed up with seeing Brad move on, and the pity stares that people sent her. Oh, and let's not forget the entertaining paparazzi articles that were being written about her by every source imaginable. For months, all Sabrina was allowing herself to do was wallow in her own self-pity over the outcome of her and Brad's disastrous romance.

Although it might've been insanely selfish for her to think, she honestly thought he would have dumped Paris by now. Sabrina thought he would've dumped Paris for her. It's been almost a year and a half since they split from each other. It was almost Bradley and Paris' one year anniversary for goodness sakes. Weren't they supposed to get back together soon? Rowan told her once that they were Brabrina. Rowan had even been slightly jealous that Sabrina already had her own forever laid out in front of her, so where was he? Where was her forever now? Well, he forgot all about her, and was now slumming it up with Paris. So yeah, Sabrina had lost her forever, and the sad thing was that she only had herself to blame.

The thought that Bradley might've even been her soulmate had shattered any hope she carried for the future. What if god sent him to her from the start? What if he wanted her to cherish him? She had failed him. She was a Christian. What if there was no other guy for her? There might not be. Those sickening thoughts had pushed her to the cold, hard floor, which had felt like the ground of a prison cell in her mind, and held her there against her will, kicking her. Those were the dreaded, cruel thoughts that have been circling through her mind, drowning her with useless hope for months now. It was after she had read the article though, that she had finally succumbed to crying. Hot tears had dribbled from her eyes, dripping onto the magazine article. Sabrina had even thrown the magazine against the wall in complete sorrow after. Sabrina had done it all because that night something finally registered through her. She had begun to realize that she had to start considering that maybe, just maybe, Bradley did in fact stop loving her.

"Shouldn't we spend less time talking, and more time studying?" She replied instead, mumbling, "We do have a test tomorrow after we finish filming." She reminded her.

Biting her lip, Rowan closed her text book. "First," She turned her head towards Sabrina with a cheeky grin, "you have a test tomorrow, not me." She let her teasing joke hang in the air for a minute, before she continued, "and second," Rowan put her serious face on, "it's almost been a year, Sabrina." She murmured, patting her best friend's arm.

Silence filled the room at once. The only sounds that could be heard were a book closing, a backpack zipper, and the squeaking noise that came from the bed once Sabrina got off.

"It's almost been a year since what, Rowan?" She uttered in a challenging voice, standing above her. Sabrina knew very well what the answer was, but she wondered if Rowan was going to take the long overdue initiative, and remind her. Was she going to actually remind her what Sabrina already freaking knew? "It's almost been a year since what, Rowan?" She asked again, only this time slightly louder.

 _It's almost been a year since Bradley and Paris started dating._

The sleeping German Shepard lying on his doggie bed in Rowan's room, even spotted the amount of intensity in Sabrina's voice. He let out a bark, as he looked up at them with huge, brown, questioning eyes. The massive dog then got up and walked over to the girls. Standing between the bed and Rowan, he looked up at Sabrina and let out another bark. It wasn't ferocious by any means, but it was definitely his way of asking her to leave. He felt like Sabrina was hassling Rowan, and he wasn't pleased.

Sabrina sighed, stepping back. "You know what, Rowan." She stated in a determined voice.

Looking down at the floor for a second, she smirked, "I think I will talk to Peyton." When her eyes met Rowan's again though, her black pupils appeared even darker. "However, if this blows up in my face," Sabrina's mouth twisted into an extremely slight snarl, but a snarl nonetheless, "I'm holding you responsible." She swung her backpack over her shoulder, not even sparing Rowan another glance, as she walked out of the room with her head held high. Sabrina's spirit wasn't so high though.

As soon as Sabrina left the room, the dog sat down in front of Rowan. He rested his head on her lap, somehow sensing the tension.

Rowan gave the dog a sad smile. "I just wish she would try to move on, Bridge." She sighed in sadness. "I just want her to find happiness again."

Bridge just stared up at his owner with consoling eyes, rubbing his head against her.

Rowan let out a soft giggle. "Yeah, I know you do too."

 **Hope you enjoyed it! I'm so happy this was an early update!**


End file.
